Where We Want To Be
by Mr Imagination
Summary: On a quiet afternoon, in Wen & Olivia's back yard, Lemonade Mouth – the amazing band that started in the basement of a high school, and never seems to actually go away – once again lets it all go, choosing to dedicate themselves to raising their children, and following their individual paths. Well, at least until – just as it has so many times over the years – 'the time comes'
1. Intro

THE DISCLAIMER!

This is a story written using DISNEY's modification, of MR. HUGHES' original characters. Nothing other than the plot is mine. I just 'borrowed' the characters for the purpose of entertaining some folks... *GRIN*

* * *

It has been suggested I need to point out that the stories I've posted/am posting are sequential. While each one _may be_ a pretty good story by itself, they'll make much more sense if you read them in order.

1. Begin Again  
2. Journeys End  
3. In the End  
4. All About The Music  
5. Where We Want To Be

* * *

**Lemonade Mouth**

_**Where We Want To Be**_

"Play for your _fans_, not for your critics.  
When you get up there, sing for the kids  
jammed up against the front of the stage,  
screaming, and singing every single word  
along with you..."

_~Mohini Pickett_

* * *

_Lemonade Mouth – the amazing band that started in the _  
_basement of a high school, and never seems to actually _  
_go away._

_Time after time, without warning, they appear on the _  
_music scene, and in the blink of an eye, disappear again _  
_– each time leaving a trail of tears, cheers, and smiling _  
_faces._

_Having achieved more than they ever imagined they _  
_would, they capped it off with a phenomenal _  
_performance at Red Rocks – after which they turned _  
_their crown over to the next generation of pop music _  
_artists._

_Then, on a quiet afternoon, in the Gifford's back yard, _  
_they once again let it all go, choosing to dedicate _  
_themselves to each other, to raising their children, _  
_and to following their individual paths._

_Well… at least until – just as it has done so many_  
_times over the years… **'the time comes'**_

* * *

_Comments? _:-)


	2. prologue

_**prologue**_

I'm sitting here, staring at a huge gash in the cliff that was once filled with earth, wondering.

Where is it now – the earth I mean.

Was it slow and gradual, or did it all just suddenly fall, and disappear into the sea?

And of course, I apply it all to my life.

How do I find myself a month away from turning thirty-one, and alone? I can assure you, it wasn't part of my plan…

And, before you ask, no – I'm not distraught, or depressed, or unhappy.

Mostly… I'm just very confused.

Scott and I tried – we really did. But… it never seemed like we were _in love_. Not like Stella and Leonard. Not like Charlie and Vicki. Not like Wendell and Olivia.

It was fun and frivolous at first – and I honestly thought it was what I wanted. Scott did everything he could to make me feel like I was the highpoint of his world. But, I'd gotten so accustomed to my 'life' that I failed to fit into his.

You see, Scott has not only accepted his life, but lives it to the fullest. I on the other hand, keep fighting to keep my life alive. The life I've convinced myself I need to live…

Music. Performing. Screaming fans…

Scott knew it wasn't his path. It was fun, and he was pretty good at it, but it wasn't the life he is destined to live. Scott Pickett is, and I believe will always be, a down to earth, nine to five kind of guy. All I can do now is hope he finds someone worthy of sharing it with him.

We still talk, and although neither of us has filed the paperwork, I'm pretty sure our marriage is over. Six months ago, I moved out, and let him get on with his life – again. When the others heard about it, each of them offered me a place to stay. I politely declined, and instead, headed for my parent's house in Southport, where I've been hiding out ever since, lost in a void of confusion.

Then, on a blustery British afternoon, I answered a knock on the door, and found Martha standing there, looking… well… I suppose 'irritated' is the best description I can come up with. She made me (she can be very… 'convincing', when she wants to be) pack some clothes, and after a train ride to Liverpool, I found myself on a ferry to the island.

When we arrived, Dafydd – Martha's 'significant other' – and their daughter Gwen were waiting for us. They took me home, and set me up in their guest room.

That was three days ago.

This morning I got up, and again hiked the three miles to this spot. And, just as I've done the last two days, I'm sitting, on a grassy cliff, on the Isle of Man, staring at a huge hole, wondering what became of the missing contents… and considering my future.


	3. Chapter 1

_**one**_

Mohini Banjaree…_ or_… Mohini Pickett.

None of us are really sure at this point…

We _are_ certain, she's a lost soul of sorts.

The moment I heard about her and Scott, I called her. It was strange only in that she didn't really seem to have much to say. When she told me she was moving out, I – just like everyone else – offered her our guest room. She declined.

When we found out she was back in England, Leonard called her – this time to offer her a spot with the orchestra. She declined.

That was six months ago.

Yes, we're all concerned about her, and it's time to take action.

I call the one person I know, who can relate to being 'lost'… the person Mo helped to find her way, when she too was lost…


	4. Chapter 2

_**two**_

I'm sitting under the tree, doing what else – writing. Although he can barely hold it, Carson is trying to play my guitar, as I watch.

Mo and Scott's breakup touched something in me, and since the day she told us, I've been writing – almost non-stop. It's as if everything my heart has been bottling up for three years, has found its way out. All the lyrics seem so pained, and so depressing, Wendell and Sydney questioned me about them.

Years ago, I told someone that fame – and the pressures that come with it – is a strange and fickle thing. I know firsthand – I had to struggle though a lot of it myself. Although I have, for the time being, escaped the 'insanity' being famous, someone very close to me is struggling.

As I turn my attention back to the notebook in my lap, my phone rings. A glance at the caller ID tells me who it is.

"Hey, Stella! How's things?"

"Not good, Olivia."

"Mo?"

"Yeah. We've got to do something. Her mom says she's so lost, it's beginning to worry her. Apparently, Mo spends her days, wandering aimlessly, and staring off into space a lot. I honestly never thought she'd have this much trouble, letting it all go…"

"Have any of us really let it go?"

"Meaning?"

"Are you content with being 'done'? Or is it right there, gnawing at you…?"

Silence. A strange, prolonged silence.

"I'm sorry Stel… that probably wasn't fair."

Still, she doesn't say anything.

"Stella?"

"I gotta go, Olivia. If you come up with an idea about Mo, call me back."

"Okay. And Stella…"

I hear a click and a dial tone even before I can finish what I'm saying. And yes, it does weird me out a bit. Stella has never hung up on me before, and I am a bit concerned.

I shake off the thought, clear the phone, and then find the number I need. Once I dial, I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" the male voice at the other end says.

"Hey Dafydd! Its Olivia Gifford."

"_The Olivia Gifford?_" he says, following it with a laugh.

"Oh hush! Is Martha handy?"

"She and Gwen are in town. I can have her call you when she gets home."

"That will work. I need her help with something."

"Mo?"

"How would you know that?"

"Her mother called…"

"Wow. I hope involving you guys isn't…"

He interrupts me midsentence.

"She is, and always will be, family to us. By extension, you too, are family. Marti has a plan, and I'll have her call you as soon as she gets here. The more family you involve, the better the chances of success!"

"Thanks, Dafydd – you rock! Talk to you later."

"Bye."

I hang up, and sit quietly contemplating what he said. He's absolutely right. This needs to be a _family_ intervention! As Carson climbs into my lap, I hit the speed dial number I want, and wait.

"Discovery Studios."

"Hey, Mrs. Delgado. How's things…"


	5. Chapter 3

_**three**_

"Mr. Gifford, you got a sec?" I hear from behind me. When I turn around, I find Sally Wright standing there looking way too serious.

"Hey! You're in the wrong school, girl!" I blurt out, and follow it with a laugh.

Having graduated two years ago, Sally is now a sophomore at UNM. She smiles, at my comment, but still remains serious.

"So… what's up?"

"This," she says, holding out a sheet of paper to me.

The moment I see the letterhead, I have to force myself not to laugh. I take a second, and actually read the letter.

"Wow… 'undiscovered talent'? Pretty cool. When is it?"

"In seven weeks, I think. Thing is, none of us has any idea how they found out about us. We've never played anywhere of any importance…"

"And whose fault is that?" I ask, again fighting off a laugh.

Sally blushes, just like she's always done, and then smiles.

"It's not that we didn't want to… it's just… well…"

"I know, too many complications. At least you kept playing together." I glance at the letter again, and then ask, "They sent it to Pete, huh?"

"Yeah – at his parent's house. He's trying to figure out how they got the address…"

"So… what are you guys gonna do?"

"Well…" she replies, again blushing.

"Okay, so you guys wanna discuss it I assume?"

"If you have some time… yeah."

"My house, Saturday morning, around 9:00?"

"Cool. We'll see you then."

I hand her the letter, she turns and she heads up the aisle, and out the door. I turn and go back to grading papers…


	6. Chapter 4

_**four**_

"Discovery Studios."

"Hey, Mrs. Delgado. How's things…"

"_Olivia!"_

"Guilty," I reply, laughing. "Is Charlie handy?"

"He's working on something, in the booth. Let me get him."

When she puts me on hold, I'm greeted by _Hostage_, playing in the background, which makes me smile. After about thirty seconds, I hear him.

"Hey, O – what's up?"

"Mo…"

"Gotcha. What's the plan?"

"Not sure just yet, but wanted to see if you guys are in when the time comes."

"Without a doubt. Say the word and we're there."

"Okay… I'll get back to you. Kiss the girls for me."

"Later!"

No sooner than I hang up, the phone rings. When I go to answer it, Carson pulls it toward him.

"_Hellllooo!"_ he blurts out.

I hear laughter from the phone as I place it to my ear.

"Sorry about that," I say. "This is Olivia."

"Tell him Aunt Martha said HI right back."

"It's Aunt Martha, and she said HI. Now, go get your tractor, and dig a hole in the sand box."

Carson races across the yard and pretty much falls into the sandbox, his grandfather built.

"Hey, Marti. How's it going?"

"Not good, based on the sound of your voice. I take it you too, know about Mo?"

"I do. Stella is seriously concerned. Leonard even offered her a job of sorts, and she pretty much shrugged it off. I'm hoping you have an idea…"

"Well… let me go get her, and once I get a feel for her, I'll call you back."

"Go get her?"

"Well yes. It's just a ferry ride, and we'll put her in the extra room."

"Just like that?"

"Of course. She's family. Give me a few days, and I'll call you back. Okay?"

"O-K. I hope you have better luck than Stella did."

I hear her laugh.

"She knows better than to mess with me, Olivia. I'll call you back."

"Okay, bye."

I close the phone and sit watching Carson, as he flings sand everywhere, thinking. It seems we _are_ tied to one another, as our lives always end up looping back to each other, no matter how much time passes.

'_We are, and always will be – no  
matter what paths we travel, or  
what complications life throws at  
us – Lemonade Mouth.'_

It's been a very long time since Mo's statement has passed through my mind. We've all accepted that we're past the band this time – not that the band is a bad thing. We each found a direction, and although the paths don't cross as often as they did, the one that leads to the band, seems to have ended.

Well… for most of us, anyhow.

Sure, music still drives all of us, but in other ways now. We did the interviews and 'appearances' for a while, but they were 'individual' – not as a band. The five of us truly let _Lemonade Mouth_ go, that afternoon in this very backyard, three years ago.

At least we thought we did.

And the single force that seems to be behind each 'reunion' (it seems very odd to call it that for some reason), is the one in trouble this time. And just as Mo said, years ago, _'we are and always will be…'_

As I reach for my notebook, a smile breaks on my face. I wonder what my husband is going to say about all this…


	7. Chapter 5

_**five**_

"_Auntie Mo!"_ I hear screamed from behind me. When I turn toward the voice, I find Marti's daughter Gwen, racing as fast as her short legs will let her, across the green grass toward me. Her mother is a ways behind.

"Hey, Gwenie!" I say, as I wrap her up in a hug. "Did you walk all the way out here?"

"Uh-huh. Mummy says you are sad so we came to see you."

"Awww…" I immediately begin tickling her, and she falls into fits of giggling, as we wait for Marti to join us.

"Time to talk…" Martha says, kneeling beside me on the grass. "Gwen, you can go find some flowers, but you _do not_ go near the edge, understood?"

"Uh-huh. I'll get some for you and for Auntie Mo!" she replies, as she skips off into the open field behind us.

"I bet they're all in on this, aren't they?"

"Of course."

"Leonard and Stella tried…"

"And you said no because?"

"I can't keep messing with everyone else's lives, Marti. It's not fair to any of them."

"This isn't about Scott – so what is it about?"

Her comment makes me smile – I can't help it. Martha knows me better than any other person on the planet, and at times, seems able to get inside my head.

"My life… mostly."

"What about it?"

"How did I get here, Marti? How did I get to thirty-one, and end up totally alone? Everyone else in my life has found their way – except me…"

"Is this about finding your _way_, or finding _someone_?" she asks.

When I don't respond with anything other than a look, she knows.

"Why do you feel you need to be 'with someone'? What if this – _where you are right now_ – is your 'way'? What if, your destiny doesn't involve marriage and kids? Not everyone's does, you know."

I smile at her, and shake my head.

"I never told you this, but… well… on the last tour, our first night in Sydney, I met a guy…

She laughs, and interrupts me.

"…and you did what any number of other women – me included – has done at some point in their life."

"And you know this how?"

"No comment. Was there a point to it?"

"That's just it, there wasn't. I just did it. The guy involved, even tried – in his own subtle way – to talk me out of it. I still don't regret doing it…."

She just sits staring at me, a little smirk on her face.

"I was a bit embarrassed the next morning though. He was a perfect gentleman, and allowed me to escape in a respectable fashion, and never did come looking for me."

"What's his name?"

The question is strange in that she asks it in the present tense – rather than the past tense.

"Keenan Reyes. He works for the Superdome," I reply.

Marti laughs, as Gwen walks up with her hands full of white and yellow daisies. With a smile, she hands me one bunch and her mother the other.

"They're beautiful, Gwenie! I'm going to put them in a glass of water on my dresser when we get back."

She leans over, and I give her a hug.

"So, what now, Mrs. Pickett?"

The moment she says it, I get goose bumps.

"Before I left, I told Scott, that if he sent me the paperwork, I'd sign off on it, no questions. He laughed, and asked what happens if he wants alimony. I gave him a big fat kiss, and told him whatever. It is a bit weird he still hasn't done anything about it…"

"Maybe… he actually does…"

"No, Marti, unfortunately, he doesn't. He even told me so. He married me because I pressed him, and in his heart, he could see I was reaching. He felt it was better I reached for him, instead of someone who might have taken advantage of the situation."

"Wow… you guys talked all this through, didn't you?"

"Yes, and it was all cordial. He's a _friend_, and he cares about me. He just doesn't love me…"

"I'm sorry Mo…"

"Don't be. He saved me from myself. He confessed that there was someone else, but wasn't pursuing it because of me. That's why I left when I did. He deserves to be happy, and I hope the thing with me, doesn't screw things up for him in the future."

"Okay…" Marti says, as Gwen climbs into my lap, "next issue. What the heck is up with the 'silent doldrums' thing you have going on? Everyone is more than a bit concerned…"

"Sheessh! Give a girl a break. I'm not depressed, or distraught, or even unhappy. I'm just very, very, confused. I can't seem to find my way, Marti, and I honest to God, have no idea what to do with myself. That's what's wrong with me…"

When she looks at me quizzically, I laugh.

"As foolish as it was, I never gave thought to the concept that the band would end. I'm driven by a need to make music… to perform. And for the life of me, I can't figure out what to do now…"

"Mummy, I'm hungry," Gwen says, rubbing her eyes, and looking at Marti.

"Well… your father is making dinner, so let's go see if he's done, shall we?"

Gwen is up and racing across the grass in the direction of home, even before she answers. I stand up, hold out my hand to Martha, and pull her to feet once she takes it. It takes us an hour to walk the three miles back to the house, and neither of us says a word the whole way.


	8. Chapter 6

_**six**_

"Okay ladies, I'll see you Friday, right?" I ask the four girls who are putting their guitars away.

"Yes ma'am," they each respond.

Once their cases are closed, I watch them tell Melissa goodbye, and then file out of the room. After they've gone, I watch my daughter take a baby wipe, and completely wipe down the guitar her father gave her for her seventh birthday. She's seen me do it so many times, that once she got her own guitar, she started doing it as well.

"It's like totally awesome of you to help us, Mom."

The child is genuinely amusing at times – one moment sounding and acting very British, and two sentences later, completely American. It confuses the heck out of her father.

'Well, if Brenda and Mildred can teach you to play the piano, I can certainly do my best to teach you guys guitar. Oh… and… you need to go practice."

She laughs, and says, "Yes ma'am. Dad said he'd wait on me. I'll see you later." She stands her guitar case up in the corner, hugs me, and heads for the stage where the piano is.

Although I've never thought of myself as a teacher, apparently, I'm not half bad at it. When Melissa told some of her classmates that I was teaching her to play, their parents called and asked if I might be interested in some additional students. Not really having anything other than being Mom to do, I said why not. Even Leonard thinks it's an awesome idea. When I told the parents I had no intentions of charging anyone, they pretty much thought I'd lost my mind. Even my husband cracked up, but supported me completely. Melissa, of course, thinks it's amazing…

As I wander into the Hall, I hear my daughter practicing at the piano. She's actually better at it, than she is guitar, but I support her at both. I wave at Leonard, who is on stage with her, and indicate I want to talk to him. He smiles, and starts toward me.

"I swear – I wish I could get the child to channel more of her energy into the piano…"

"Give her time, babe – she'll figure it out. Just remember, her mother was the _lead guitarist_ for one of the biggest pop bands ever," Leonard replies, jabbing me in the ribs.

The moment he says it, my mind locks onto his use of the _past tense_…

"She's working really hard at reading music too…" I reply, trying to hide the struggle that has started inside me.

"Yeah… she and Meghan have been getting me to help them on the sly…" he replies, grinning at me. "So… what was the 'look' for, just now?"

"Damn… you really need to quit doing that." I lean in and kiss his cheek.

"Well?" he presses. "Remember what…"

"Yeah, yeah – I know. Open and honest. I have a question. It just came up, and before I say or do anything, I need to check with my family…"

"Took you long enough."

"_Huh?"_

"I said… it took you guys long enough. I was honestly beginning to think you'd really let it go this time," he says, with a devious little smirk on his face. "Melissa!" he yells, without turning around, "take a break, and come here, please."

Melissa does as her father says, and when she stops next to us, Leonard, still not having broken eye contact with me, says, "Your mum has something she needs to ask you."

My eyes well up immediately, I stand on my tiptoes and give my husband the most passionate kiss I have, in a very long time.

"_omg…_" our daughter mumbles.

"How do you feel about your mother doing the whole rock star thing again… for a while?" I ask, as I let go of Leonard, and turn to face my daughter.

When she just stands there, totally zoned, her father cracks up laughing.

"Melissa?"

Still she does nothing more than stare at me.

"You're old enough now, that it affects your life too, so you get a say."

She sits down slowly, in one of the seats next to her, and I turn to look at Leonard, who himself looks confused by her reaction. When I squat down in front of her, using her knee to balance myself, I see the tears in her eyes. After a few seconds, she glances at her father, and then looks directly at me.

"You guys know I don't remember a lot of it, but the parts I do remember, usually make me cry, Mum. Dancing with you, and Ms Banjaree, and Bailey – that was amazing. Singing with Aunt Olivia was right up there too…"

We watch a couple of tears, trickle down her cheek, as she again glances at her father.

"But, when you had us onstage the first time, in Los Angeles… when you got the…" she reaches up and wipes her tears, and smiles. "I've dreamt about that, Mum. A lot. Sure, I've seen the video, so I know we did it, but I would give _anything_ to be able to _remember_ my mother's moment to shine."

"Hey… the band was about way more than getting some awards. Some of the best stuff we did, led us there. We've talked about his before…"

"Uh-huh. And like I keep saying, one day, I am going to write _Lemonade Mouth's_ story from the beginning – I swear I am."

"So… back to the question."

"Do I want the chance to _see_ my mom do what she does best? What a so totally dumb question…"

Leonard again begins to laugh, and at the same time we hear a door open behind us. We turn to find some of the orchestra members coming in for a late practice session.

"What's so funny?" Brenda – the orchestra's electronic keyboardist – asks.

"And are you going to play with us tonight, Melissa?" William, one of the percussionists, adds, and they file past us, and up the stairs.

"Well… I can," Melissa offers, smiling at me, and then following the others up the stairs, "but first, can one of you tell my mother that _Lemonade Mouth_ getting back together is like an insanely cool idea…"

Every single one of them freezes where they stand. Leonard is so close to all-out laughter, I think he may explode. Melissa, also trying not to laugh, walks over and sits down at the piano again.

"So… what are we playing?" she asks, playing a few random notes.

"Now hang on a second, Missy…" Brenda says, immediately looking at me.

"I'm outta here, husband. You deal with this… _and your daughter._"

Ninety seconds later, I'm on the street, headed for the daycare center, to pick up Shannon.

Life, I realize, is about to once again, get very interesting.

_Thanks, Olivia…_


	9. Chapter 7

_**seven**_

Having heard the voices, I wander through the kitchen and look out the window. There on the grass with Wen and Carson, are five kids who somehow look familiar. Being the nosey person I am, I open door, and coffee in hand, go out into the yard.

"Mommy!" Carson yells, as he rushes over to me, and all the heads turn in my direction.

"Hey cutie," I reply, as I pick him up.

"Morning wife."

"And who are all these bright smiling faces?"

"That's Sally!" Carson says, pointing at what appears to be the youngest girl.

The name, along with the fact there are five of them, jogs my memory. Wen sees it on my face and laughs.

"Hummm… seems I remember a freshman named Sally, who sang as well as I did…"

She blushes, looks at the others, and then says, "Not hardly, Mrs. Gifford. But it's me…"

"So… you guys are still playing together? How cool is that?"

"Well," one of the other girls says, "sorta. Mostly we just play for friends and stuff."

"And you," I point at the only guy, "are Pete – the keyboard player."

"Yes ma'am," he replies, grinning.

I put Carson down, and he immediately runs to the sandbox. I then take a seat on the bricks around the tree.

"So, do I get to eavesdrop, or is this private?" I smile, and sip my coffee.

"They got an invite to a festival," Wen says, handing me a sheet of paper.

I read the first couple of paragraphs, take another sip of coffee, and say, "'Undiscovered Talent'. How cool! Congrats guys."

"Thing is," says the only blonde, we have no idea how they could have found out about us."

"And that's a problem because?"

This is where _destiny_, takes strange and bizarre, to a whole new level – just as it has, so many other times in our lives.

"Knock! Knock!" we hear a female voice yell through the gate on the side of the house. "Anyone home?"

I look at Wendell, he shrugs his shoulders, and then I yell, "Pull the latch, it isn't locked."

When the gate opens, there stands _Ransom_ – all six of them. Rhyan, being the consummate smartass, immediately has a comment.

"_Damn! You guys have replaced us?"_

Wen and I start to laugh, but the stunned and confused looks on the other five faces, makes us stop. When no one says anything for thirty seconds, Misty speaks up, directing her comment at the kids.

"He was kidding guys… honest."

"You're… well… you guys are…" Sally pretty much forces herself to say.

Realizing what's happening, Misty laughs, walks over, and sits down on the grass, directly opposite Sally.

"Misty Maitland, at your service," she says, holding out her hand.

"_No freakin' way…"_ Pete mumbles, as he goes about as pale as a person can get.

"And," Wen interjects, breaking the moment, "why is _Ransom_ in my back yard?"

I laugh, I can't help it. The other three girls on the grass with Sally put their hands over the mouths at the same time, as if trying to stifle outbursts. I watch as Sally takes Misty's hand, shakes it, and says, "Sally – _major_ fan."

Misty smiles, turns to the blonde, and again holds out her hand.

"Patty…"

Misty moves on to the next kid.

"Melinda…"

When Misty gets to the skinny brunette next to Wendell, all the girl can seem to do is stare, and shake her hand. Pete, who is on the other side of Wen, says, "She's Randi – when she can talk." Then he extends his hand, which Misty takes. "Pete."

"Well," Misty says, "it's a pleasure." Then she turns and points at the others. "The guy with the big mouth is Rhyan – our drummer. The tall cute guy, is Josh – lead guitar. The pigtails belong to Ariel – rhythm guitar. The rowdy looking one, with the ponytail is Vanessa – bass guitar. And the really cute geek in the back is my boyfriend, Martin – keyboards."

When Randi suddenly starts crying, Ariel walks over and sits down next to her.

"Hey! None of that. You guys are musicians, right?"

Five heads go up and down a few times.

"So are we," she says. Then she points at me and Wen. "So are they. This isn't bands and fans. This," she points at everyone, "is a bunch of musicians, talking. Cool?"

As the kids make themselves nod again, the rest of _Ransom_ takes seats, and Carson runs over and gets into Ariel's lap. About a year ago, for some unexplained reason, he got really attached to her. I think it's cute, and she seems okay with it, so I let him go.

"They just got an invite to play at a festival – their first."

"Oh man!" Martin blurts out, "Seriously? Which one?"

"The Garden Party – on the Isle of Man," Wen replies, with a very devious glimmer in his eyes. The moment he says it, my heart stops.

"Wow! Totally cool festival. Martin and I went last year, just to watch," Misty offers.

"Yeah," Martin adds, "they had a thing called 'Undiscovered Talent' – the two bands were totally off the chart."

Wen laughs, then hands Martin the same page he handed me.

"No way…" Martin mumbles. He hands the page to Misty, then looks at Wendell, and says, "Maybe we have been replaced…"

"You guys must have something going on," Misty adds, "to get this invite."

"Actually," Patty says, seeming to relax, "we have no idea why we got it. We were talking to Mr. Gifford about it."

"And… there's no way we could go all the way to England anyhow," Melinda adds, looking a bit dejected, and leading me to think she might actually _want_ to go.

"We're just a garage band, guys," Pete says. "How would a festival in England even know about us?"

Again, my little light bulb goes on, and I know exactly how they found out. The devious little grin on my husband's face pretty much gives him away. My heart swells at the thought he would do this for these kids.

"Where'd you play last?" I ask.

"A frat party at UNM…" Randi offers. "About two weeks ago."

"Well, it's possible someone saw you, and told them. Every party has video at it anymore…"

"Like Melinda said, there's no way we can get to England. Besides, we've never written a song – we just cover stuff."

The moment Misty turns and looks at Joshua, I realize what she's thinking…

"You only need three. Heck, we could help you with that," Misty says. "How much time you got?"

The five kids again slip into a stunned silence. When they look at Wendell, he shrugs and says, "She asked – not me."

"It's in seven weeks. How can we possibly write songs in seven weeks?" Sally asks, looking genuinely perplexed.

"Heck, how can we learn them in seven weeks?" Pete blurts out.

Ariel laughs, looks at the others, then back at the kids, and says, "We probably have a few we've never used. You guys want to 'borrow' them?"

"How badly do you want to do this," Wendell asks, handing the letter back to Pete.

"Even if we could come up with the songs…" Melinda offers, just before I cut her off.

"Oh… no way, Melinda… you're not using _that_ excuse." I reach over, pull Wen's phone out of his shirt pocket, and dial. It takes her one ring to answer.

"Discovery Studios."

"Vicki – it's Olivia. One time offer – yes or no. Does the studio want to sponsor a band to attend The Garden Party in England?"

"When?"

"Seven weeks."

"Will they be ready if we send them?"

"Let's ask…"

I turn to look at the kids, and everyone else turns to look at them as well.

"The owner of Discovery Studios wants to know if you guys will be ready, should they decide to sponsor you for the festival…"

As the five of them look at each other, I turn and look at Misty and Josh. Without any hesitation they both grin, and say, _"Oh hell yes they will be!"_ at the same time, which makes Wendell laugh. I find it interesting that with nothing more than a look, they understood…

I return my attention Sally and her friends, and ask, "Are you guys willing to put your entire lives on hold for a least a month, just to play a festival? Is it _that_ important to the five of you?"

Four of them turn simultaneously to look at Sally.

"It's the week of _finals_, guys…" she says, looking a bit pathetic.

"You have a 3.9 GPA, Sally," Wen says, fighting off a laugh, "and I assure you, UNM will still be there when you get back. If necessary, I'm thinking that between Mrs. Marshall and I, we can pull some strings, and get them to let all of you take your finals after the fact."

Rhyan – the least serious member of the band suddenly becomes the most serious.

"This is a chance for you guys – an important chance," he says, staring the five of them. "You don't have to do it. If you are happy with the part music plays in your lives right now, don't mess with it. But… if you feel there's something more out there for you to discover, _don't hesitate_. You guys know we were with these guys," he points at me and Wen, "on their last tour. Of all the stuff – good and bad – that we learned from them over three months, there's a single thing that will always outweigh all the rest. If you take this step, remember this…"

He pauses, looks at Wen, then right at me, and I see his eyes cloud up.

_"It is…"_ comes from Ariel and Joshua.

_"And always has to be…"_ from Vanessa and Martin.

_"All about the music…"_ Misty and Rhyan say at the same time.

Even as the tears come, I hear Vicki, who is still on the phone, listening.

"Put me on speaker, Olivia."

I do, and say, "They can hear you."

"Go home and talk to your parents, and whoever else you need to. If you decide to do this, be absolutely certain about it. It isn't going to be easy. There will be a charter at Double Eagle at 9:00 am tomorrow morning, and it will bring the five of you here…"

"There are eleven of them, Vic," Wen adds.

"Wow… pretty big band," she replies.

"No… _Ransom_ is babysitting them."

"Damn! Can't go wrong with help like that. We'll figure out something. The plane will hold them all. No instruments – just you, your clothes, and your toothbrushes. If the five of you really want to make your statement, Discovery Studios is in – with both feet. See you tomorrow."

Without waiting for a response, Vicki disconnects the call.

"So…" Wen says, grinning like Cheshire cat, and staring right at the five kids. "What are you gonna do now…?"

This is the point, at which one _has_ to ask, how much more bizarre can the life of _Lemonade Mouth_ get?


	10. Chapter 8

_**eight**_

"Hey husband!" Victoria calls out, closing the door to the booth behind her.

"What's up, amazingly beautiful wife of mine?" I reply, adjusting some dials, and then pushing the pause button on the playback.

"We have a new task, compliments of _Lemonade Mouth_…"

The moment she says it, my heart skips a beat, and Victoria sees it.

"Explain?"

"Olivia just called and asked if the studio would sponsor a group for The Garden Party. I looked it up online, and the contracted acts get paid, so I have to assume these guys are going to be in the 'undiscovered talent' part of the show."

Even as my heart rate is increasing, my wife already knows where my head has gone.

"Charlie… we are not going to do this… we are not going to have this conversation again…"

Without either of us noticing, Bailey slips into the studio, and although she can't hear us, she can see us through the large window on the front of the booth. And, because she's witnessed this discussion a number of times before, after only a few seconds, Victoria's body language gives her a good idea what's going on.

"Is Dad talking about how music is going to corrupt me, again?" we hear through the speakers in the booth, as she does a speed run across the studio drum set.

Victoria loses it, and falls into almost hysterical laughter.

"_Damn that child!"_ I blurt out, and flip on a mic. "Hey! How do you know I'm not recording something in here?"

Bailey stops playing, lays the sticks on the snare, stands up and crosses toward the booth. Halfway, she stops, lifts her arm and points above the window.

"Gee, Dad… the pretty red light with the word RECORDING on it in big letters isn't on…"

Again, Victoria cracks up. I flip off the mic, and turn to face my wife.

"Damn it! See what you've done? That child is so much like you…"

She again laughs, steps over and puts a finger on my lips, midsentence, then replaces it with a soft kiss.

"You do realize you are the only person who says that, right? Every other person who knows her insists she's a Xerox copy of her father…"

The door opens as she finishes her sentence, and Bailey walks in.

"I think you and Mom have done a pretty good job of raising me, Dad. Somehow, I really don't think the 'music world' will ever be able to mess with that…"

When I only sit and stare at her, she turns to her mother.

"What set him off this time, Mom?"

With just one sentence, Victoria is about to purposely complicate my life.

"_Lemonade Mouth_… what else?"

I know exactly what my daughter is thinking, as she turns back to face me, and her eyes begin to cloud up. It's the single thing she's wished for, since she was old enough to understand the whole 'band' thing.

After we stare at each other for a few seconds, she steps over to me, kisses me on the cheek, gives me a really tight hug, then turns and disappears out the door. Once she's gone, I turn to Victoria.

"You did that on purpose…"

"You're damn right I did. I fully intend to keep doing it – until you get over it."

She too, kisses me on the cheek, and starts to leave.

"Hey! What about the 'task'?"

"Oh yeah. I booked a charter for the kids Olivia asked about. Like I said, I'm pretty sure they've been invited to play as 'undiscovered talent'. It's a special program they've been doing since the festival started. I figured you'd at least want to talk to them."

"Seriously? Any idea who they are?"

"Not sure… I only heard bits and pieces, but I can tell you _Ransom_ is involved…"

When I do nothing more than stare, quizzically, she continues.

"They're coming too. Not sure what we're going to do with them though. I'm going to call Olivia again later – when she can talk – and find out what's actually going on."

"It's never going to go away, is it? It's never going to be 'over'."

"Not if I can help it."

"Why, Vic? Why is this so important to you?"

"Not to me, to our _children_, Charlie. You saw the look on her face when she walked out of here. You're her father, and you are – _and always will be_ – a _drummer _in a kick-butt band. That," she points at the mixing board in front of me, "is only what you _do_…"

When I just sit staring at her, she finishes her thought.

"_Lemonade Mouth_ – _making_ music – is _who you are…_"

"It's who I _was_, Victoria. Thing is… I can't seem to make all of you understand that."

"Yeah… right," she replies, following it with a deep laugh. "You are _so_ full of shit, Charlie Delgado," she replies, now grinning like a fool. "I'll check with Olivia, and let you know what I find out. You need to finish whatever we interrupted."

She turns, and goes out the door. I turn back to my panel, and even thought I reach for the switch, I stop myself and leave the track paused. I push myself back from the console, lean over, and put my head in my hands.

Yeah, I'm insecure. More so than the others. I've spent years afraid that something with the band, would inevitably screw up what I have with my family. And yet, each time, my family has proven me wrong. Each time it's happened, their involvement with the band has turned out phenomenally.

And, to make my concern even more comical, for about the last year, I have been fighting an urge to play again. _To play with the four of them_… anywhere. Not to perform, or make money… _just to do it_.

As I'm lost in thought, I hear the door open behind me, and turn to find my daughter has come back.

"Hey kid…"

"You okay, Dad?"

"Yeah… you know me," I reply, forcing a smile.

"Mom thinks I'm practicing… but I need to talk to you…"

I spin the chair next to me around, and point at it. She comes in, closes the door, and takes a seat.

"I honestly don't get you Dad, but then, I'm probably not old enough to get you. Anyhow, I've never said anything before, because I'm a kid and the band thing is your business. But… in my heart, I know it's time. Can I show you something?"

I smile, nod at her, and watch as she opens her laptop, and starts a video on it. The moment I see it, I'm not sure if I should cry, or be mad at her.

"That's you, Dad… _That's_ who my father is… right there. Watch closely…"

"What am I looking for?" I ask, as I sit watching myself, pound away on a set of drums.

"The _passion_. The passion for music that I got from you. I'm never going to be as good as you, but I still totally love it. And… it's because of my father…"

"You could be…" I start to say, but she interrupts me.

"Dad, I don't want to be. I thought you knew that? I'm not going to be a musician…"

"I'm pretty sure," I say, laughing and interrupting her, "that playing four instruments, makes you a musician, dear…"

She laughs, and continues.

"I'm totally stoked that you – and all my aunts and uncles," she pauses, roll her eyes, and laughs again, "took the time to teach me. All my friends think it's amazing that I can play four instruments. But I don't have that, Dad…"

She pauses again, looks at me, and points at the monitor.

"I'm only nine, Dad, but you and Mom keep me straight. No matter what I get exposed to, I know what's right and what isn't. It's not fair that you stopped being you, because of me."

I pause the video, close the laptop, and hand it back to Bailey.

"And," she adds, standing up, "I really wish you'd quit doing it."

She turns and heads for the door, and I call out to her.

"Bailey…"

"Yes, Dad?"

"What the hell were you doing in the practice studio at 1:00 am?"

When she grins at me, the smirk on her face is an exact duplicate of the one on her mother's face, every time she's been up to something over the years.

"_My sister and I_, were watching _our father_ do what he does best…"

"_Your sister?"_

Without another word, she pulls the door open, and disappears through it.


	11. Chapter 9

_**nine**_

"Good morning, Jameson!" Martha says, to a cop standing next to his car.

"And to you as well, Martha," he replies. Then he turns to me, and the moment our eyes meet, I know he recognizes me. "And Miss Gwen, how are you today?"

Gwen lets go of my hand, and as the cop squats down, she rushes over and throws her hands around his neck.

"Hi, Uncle Jimmy!"

Once she lets go of him, he picks her up, and sets her on the hood of his car.

"Have you heard from that brother of yours lately?" he asks, the question directed at Martha, although he's still staring at me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. He said you still owe him five quid, and he'll be by to collect it."

When they both start laughing, I know it's an inside joke. Martha turns and looks at me, and seeing my confusion, laughs.

"Family friend. He and my brother grew up together."

"I see," I reply, smiling.

About that time, we hear a voice from inside his car. He excuses himself, opens the car door and reaches in for his radio. At the same time, Gwen calls to me.

"_Auntie Mo!_ Get me down!"

"Magic word?" Martha asks, making Gwen laugh.

"Pleassseee!"

Even as I am picking her up, I'm looking at the cop's face. The moment Gwen used my name, his facial expression changed – to one of 'knowing'. He finishes talking on the radio, and as he turns back to us, I'm putting Gwen on the ground.

"Animals loose on the north end of the island…" he mumbles. "I lead such and exciting life…"

I fight to stifle my laugh, but Martha doesn't bother.

"I bet you sent poor Ted to deal with it, didn't you?" she asks.

"Of course. I am senior you know."

"Speaking of Ted, how goes the festival planning?"

"Ehhh… so far so good. You know we lost Meredith last year, so we're doing the best we can."

Without even the slightest thought, my mouth opens.

"Festival?"

"Jimmy and Ted are the ones who started The Garden Party…"

_"No way!" _

Marti and Jimmy laugh at the same time, in response to my outburst.

"Well yes, actually, there is a way. We saw a need for a festival of current music, and people bought into it," Jimmy says, smiling at me.

"That's as amazing, as it is bizarre," I reply. "Cops starting a music festival…"

"So, because we're police, we're not supposed to like music?"

I immediately blush and poor Martha does her very best to stifle her laugh, but it doesn't work. Then, out of nowhere, Gwen, totally blows my cover.

"Auntie Mo plays music!" she blurts out, tugging on my pant leg.

"That she does," Jimmy replies, "And I am considering returning all her CDs…"

"Oh now! Come on… I didn't mean it like…"

Suddenly the two of them crack up, and high-five each other. They're laughing so hard, people passing us are starting to look.

"Jezzz… nothing like being set up."

"Sorry, Mo… it was just too funny to pass up," Martha replies, picking up Gwen.

"You did sorta set yourself up," Jimmy adds.

"So… you recognized me immediately, I could tell by the look on your face. How come you…"

"I'm not one to invade someone's privacy. Performers can be an odd bunch…" he says, in the middle of my sentence.

I smile, hold up my hand, and get a soft high-five from him.

"You guys aren't interested in playing, are you?" he quickly asks.

"Oh… I sorta doubt it," I reply, visualizing the response the suggestion would get from the others.

"Yeah, I thought not. Mr. Gifford didn't seem keen on the idea either."

"_Wen?_ You asked Wendell the same question?"

"In a roundabout fashion. He submitted a video of some kids playing – as undiscovered talent. The committee was so taken by their performance, we sent them an invitation, even before we realized who had nominated them."

"Interesting. Can I ask what the name of the band is?"

"I think it was… something with 'afternoon' in it. I'd have to check the file to be sure…"

"_Saturday Afternoon_…" I mumble.

"HA! So you know the band?"

"Yeah, sorta," I reply, following it with a laugh. "I shared a stage with them once… at a dance… _years_ ago."

"No kidding? Well… seems we've made a good choice then."

"I haven't seen them in a long time, and in all honesty, I didn't realize they were still together. I can say that their lead singer definitely had a set of pipes…"

"Yeah, we thought the same thing, based on the video. They haven't responded to the invitation as yet. For some reason, when we contacted him, Mr. Gifford asked that we not tell them he nominated them. That's when Ted and I offered your band a spot on the main stage, which he politely declined."

I laugh – again – pull a pound coin out of my pocket, lay it on the hood of his car, and smile at him.

"That," I say, pointing at the coin, "says a confirmation _will_ come, and it will come from a company called Discovery Studios."

"I've heard of them," he replies, pulling out an identical coin. "They've claimed a few excellent acts over the years." He picks up my coin, adds it to his, and as he hands them to Gwen, says, "Your aunt and I have a bet, and we need you to look after these for us, okay?"

"Yes sir, Uncle Jimmy!" she says, taking the coins.

"Well," Martha says, "we're off to the market for dinner. We'll see you later Jimmy."

"It was a pleasure meeting you. You will let me know if I win the bet, right?" I ask, shaking his hand.

"Yes ma'am!" he replies.

We turn, and are about to walk away, when Jimmy touches my shoulder.

"Mrs. Pickett…"

"Mo… everyone calls me Mo," I reply, turning back to face him.

"If you guys can't play the festival, would _you_ be interested in helping with it? You do have substantial experience in this area…" he says, a big grin covering his face. "I mean, if you're going to be around for a bit."

Although I'm fighting my heart at the moment, I glance at Martha, who shrugs and says, "He's right, you do know a good bit about it."

Believe it or not, this simple question, asked by a guy I don't even know, is what will spark my recovery. Very shortly, Mohini is actually going to find her way…

"Let me think about it, Jimmy?"

"Of course," he replies with a smile. "I'm not hard to find. You girls enjoy your afternoon."

He opens the door, gets into his car and with a wave, drives off.

"You okay?" Martha asks, having seen my face when he called me Mrs. Pickett.

"Yeah… I guess. I'm not even sure why it bothered me…"

"I know why…" she retorts, as she turns and heads off down the street toward the market.

Truth is, I know why too…


	12. Chapter 10

**_ten_**

"Hey Stel – it's Charlie. Got a sec?"

"Of course. What's up on your side of the pond?"

"Looks like we're going to be sending some 'young un's' over for the Garden Party on the Isle of Man. You up for babysitting?"

"Seriously? That's a big deal here. How'd they get in?"

"Invite to appear as undiscovered talent. Olivia and Wendell have their hands in it somehow."

"You don't follow that festival, do you, Delgado?" she asks, with purpose.

"Not really. They asked for a sponsor, Victoria said okay. The kids will be here tomorrow sometime."

"They invite two unknown bands every year, and so far, every single 'undiscovered' band that's been on their stage, has ended up with a contract. Does the name _No Purchase Required _ring any bells?"

"Seriously? They got their start at this festival? I guess I need to read up."

"I'll be happy to play cop for you guys, if it means I get into the show. How come _you_ don't come with them?"

When I hesitate, Stella is all over me.

"Damnit, Delgado… when are you going to get over this?"

"Oh come on… not you too…" I blurt out.

"Me too? Is Vicki on you about it?"

"And my damn daughter as well…"

"Good for her!"

"Jeeezzz…"

"Charlie… in all seriousness. Do you really _not_ miss it… even a little?"

"I miss _playing with you guys_…"

"So, why should it matter _where_ we do it?"

"It's not about where, Stella. It's about what happens once we do. There are always 'expectations'…"

"Tell me you didn't have a kick-ass time on the last tour, you butthead."

"It's not about that…"

"For crying out loud, Charlie! It most certainly is about having a good time. It's what we do – _the five of us_. What _we_ are good at… Remember?"

I take a deep breath, and let it out. Stella hears it.

"Do I need to come to Tahoe, and have a chat with you dude? You know I will…"

"If we were here, screwing around in a studio… or in Olivia's back yard, jamming… it would be awesome. There's just something about my daughter seeing me in the 'fast lane'. Last time, she was too young to understand. Now…"

"You and Vicki are two of the best parents I know. The kid knows far more than you think, Charlie. At some point, you gotta let her decide for herself… you know that."

"So she just told me…"

"Okay so… enough tense stuff. Once you know about these kids, call me back and fill me in. It's going to be fun to participate again – even if it's as a babysitter…"

"You got it. I'll talk to you later… _Sis._ Be good."

"Bye Charlie."

No matter where my life takes me, that woman will always own a part of me… just because. Every time I look at my life, I wonder… _'where would I be, if one of us, hadn't been in that detention room…'_


	13. Chapter 11

_**eleven**_

"_OH MY GOSH!"_ Bailey screams, as she tears across the lobby, and jumps into Rhyan's arms.

The moment I see the five kids following the members of _Ransom_, I damn near faint.

"_You guys _got an invite to Garden Party?_"_ I blurt out.

_"Charlie Delgado!"_ Victoria says, slugging me, and making everyone laugh.

"Ouch! Hey… I didn't mean it like…"

"It's okay, Mr. Delgado," Patty says, with a silly grin, "we don't get it either…"

Victoria walks over and hugs Sally.

"Long time since that afternoon on the stage, huh?"

"Yes ma'am," she replies, smiling.

Victoria points at _Ransom_ and says, "You guys take a hike. I need a moment with these five."

They file past us, and down the hall leading to the back deck, with Bailey right behind them. When I turn to follow, Victoria stops me.

"Hold on there, Delgado. This is your studio, remember?" Then she points at the sofa and says, "Sit," which I do. Then she points at the rest of them and says, "You too." Between the sofa and love seat, once we're all sitting down, Victoria sits on the coffee table, facing the kids.

"It's his studio, but I sign the checks. Before I send you to England, I have some expectations. First," she pulls a small note pad and pen, out of her pocket and hands it to Sally, "I want parent's names, addresses, and phone numbers, in that, one to a page."

For just a second, Melinda – who's the oldest – looks like she's going to say something. Victoria addresses the issue immediately.

"Yes, you're all 'adults', but I'm sending you to a _foreign country_ – if you do something stupid, I need to tell _someone_… right?"

There are some muffled snickers, and Sally, having finished her entry, hands the notebook to a blushing Melinda.

"Next, I need to hear each of you tell me, to my face, that you are committed to this. I intend to have my husband, and the others, run you into the ground – _everyday_ – for the next four weeks. And I mean that literally. You've been invited to one of the most prestigious…

"Guys," I say, interrupting my wife, "here's the bottom line. No BS. Since this festival began, _every single one_ of the eight bands invited as 'undiscovered', have ended up with contracts. I know you've heard of _No Purchase Required…"_

Five sets of eyes are about to pop out of their respective heads.

"The people who make contracts happen," I continue, "will be there… watching. Someone saw something that made them think _you guys_ deserve a shot."

"And if Discovery Studios is your sponsor," Victoria adds, "you _will not_ make us look bad – am I being clear?"

Each of them instantly mutters 'yes ma'am'.

"Good. When was the last time you played?"

"Two weeks ago, at UNM – for a party."

"Okay. So, I'm going to assume we need to come up with some songs for you guys?"

"Well…" Patty says, looking… guilty, I suppose.

"That's it," Victoria blurts out, looking right at Patty. "No more hesitation. We're here to help you guys, and if _you_ aren't sure about this – we can't make you sure. We talk straight, and answer the questions. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," the all respond again, this time with a bit more conviction.

"Mrs. Delgado," Pete offers, "we can all read music, but we've never even _tried_ to write a song."

"As far as lyrics go, I can try to come up with some," Sally says, now smiling, "but like Pete said, I've never tried it before."

"So, I'll just ask straight out. How do you feel about someone else doing that?"

"Writing the songs?" Melinda and Randi ask at the same time.

"Yes," my wife replies.

They all look at each other, and after a second, Patty says, "If you guys think that's best, we're okay with it. But it doesn't seem fair to whoever writes them…"

I laugh and say, "Guys… there are people – Olivia is a good example – who do nothing but write lyrics. Others, like Wendell, compose music. Some artists, like Misty and Ariel, do both."

"So… look me in the eyes, and each of you tell me you are committed to this. You are absolutely certain you want to attempt this…" Victoria says, staring at the five of them.

"I am," Sally says.

"Me too," comes from Pete.

The other three all say 'I am' at the same time.

"Well then, you guys ready to work?" my wife asks.

"Sure," they say at the same time.

"Follow me," Victoria says,

She leads them into the studio, while I go retrieve Misty and the rest of them. When I find Rhyan giving Bailey a piggyback ride, I know I have to mess with him.

"I'm telling your girlfriend about this…"

"Oh please, Dad," Bailey blurts out, as she slides to the floor. "Aunt Georgia knows I have a crush on her boyfriend…"

The six of them totally crack up.

"Vic needs you guys. And for the record, what you are doing is totally phenomenal."

As Misty passes me, headed for the studio, she stops, kisses me on the cheek, and whispers, "Like how phenomenal a certain pop band was…?"

Even as my heart races, my daughter breaks the moment…

"_I'm sooo telling Mom other girls are kissing you!"_

As much as I've tried to tell myself I'm done with all this, and don't miss it, I'm beginning to believe that maybe, my wife is right… _I am full of shit. _


	14. Chapter 12

_**twelve**_

"Wen, I have a question," I say, as my husband sits down for breakfast.

"What's up?" he asks, as he pours milk on Carson's cereal.

"I want to go to Tahoe for a few days…"

"Okay. Should I get Syd to take care of Carson while I'm at school?"

"You aren't even going to ask why?"

"Nope – well, unless I'm supposed to," he replies, fighting a laugh.

I hand him my notebook, already open to a specific page, and then take a seat at the table. He sits quietly, slowly shoveling cereal into his mouth, as he reads. When he finishes, he puts the notebook down, and with a pretty solemn expression on his face, looks right at me.

"It's time again… isn't it? For us I mean…"

"I don't know – is it? Our lives have been so unconventional, and convoluted over the years, I don't know how to answer that."

"Charlie will be a problem you know…"

"No… I honestly don't think so. We've always managed to apply music to each 'problem' that has arisen over the years, and he knows that. At the moment, we do in fact have a 'problem' – of sorts."

"Mo…"

"Uh-huh."

"I assume that," he points at the notebook, "is for our new 'band'?"

"Uh-huh. I was thinking we could use them, to make a point for us – with the Mo situation…"

"Hummm… how totally interesting," he responds, slipping back into Wen Gifford – _musician_.

"She living right there, so I'll be willing to bet…"

"Oh yeah, I'm with you…"

"What prompted you to do this – to get the kids into this?"

He just sits there, with that same goofy grin on his face – the one that made me fall for him to begin with.

"What format?" he asks, ignoring my question.

"A ballad of course…"

"Sally can certainly pull that off!" he says, as he sucks all the milk out of his bowl. When Carson does the same thing, we laugh. "You could just send that," he says, pointing at the notebook, "so I assume you're going to work with her?"

"Not really… I think it's more about just watching… and maybe, the experience. She has Misty…"

He glances at the lyrics again, and after he thinks about it for a moment, he stands up, leans over, and kisses me.

"I did it, because it's time. For us – for the band. I knew that, one at a time, we'd each jump in," he taps on my notebook with one finger, grinning, "just like we always do. I don't care what any of them say – I believe in my heart, none of us will ever truly be ready for it to be over."

He reaches down, and puts his hand on my cheek.

"Besides," he continues, "they're easily good enough to pull this off, Olivia. I have no idea how far the five of them want to take it, but my heart has been telling me they should at least get a chance to find out. I'm just providing some motivation…"

I stand up, wrap my arms around him, and squeeze all the air out of him.

"You're amazing, Wendell Gifford. Every day I thank Him, for allowing our lives to merge." I step back, and look him in the eyes. "I was never meant to be anywhere other than with you."

"Well, I'm supposed to be at school," he replies, gently kissing me again. Then he leans over and kisses his son. "And you keep your mom out of trouble today, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

He turns and heads for the garage. The moment I hear his truck start up, I pull out my phone, type a quick text message, and hit send. Sometimes, I can be so obnoxious…

Within seconds, I hear the tires screech, and seconds after that, the front door slam into the wall behind it, as he throws it open. He has the cutest little smirk on his face, when he reappears at the kitchen door.

"_Seriously?"_ he asks, holding up his phone, the screen facing me, with the text message still on it.

"Yeah… I found out yesterday…"

He walks over, picks me up, and hugs me so tightly, it takes my breath away.


	15. Chapter 13

_**thirteen**_

"_Seriously?_ How damn cool is that!" I blurt out. "I had no idea they were even still together. They had to have graduated by now…"

"Yep. Apparently they're all enrolled at UNM."

"And Wendell is the culprit?" I ask, not the least bit surprised.

"Uh-huh, apparently. The kids don't know it though. Olivia told me."

"Well… how's it going so far?"

"Amazingly well, actually. They're as driven as _Ransom_ was when you guys brought them here…"

The moment she says it, my heart races, as my mind remembers…

"You think they'll be ready?"

"I do… but…"

"But what?"

"Honestly, Stella, we need a song… we need _their_ song. Misty and the gang came up with some good ones, but they wrote them, for _their_ style – if that makes sense. We need something that fits the five of them, the way _Hostage_ fit _Ransom_…"

"It makes total sense Vicki. And… you haven't called Olivia yet because?"

There a hanging silence that sorta gives me a chill.

"Okay then, have that screwy husband of yours call her. Heck, you know what she's going to say – you won't even have to ask…"

Still only silence.

"Okay, damn it, enough of this. Let me talk to Charlie."

I hear the smallest of laughs, and realize this is exactly what she wanted. She puts me on hold, and fifteen seconds later, he answers.

"Hey Stel! How's it going?"

"Damn you, Charlie. You know what needs to be done, why haven't you done it?"

Although he goes quiet, I can clearly hear someone practicing, and talking, in the background.

"When did you – _of all people_ – start putting personal before professional?"

"Man…" he mumbles.

"Yes, Charlie, she did it on purpose. She loves you to death, and you know it, but she wants those kids to succeed, and you know exactly how to give them the best chance possible. All it takes is a phone call… and you damn well know it."

"It's what will happen after that…"

I take a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"No, Charlie, it will never end. It's not supposed to. It's what we do. But you have to put all that aside, if you and Vicki are going to pull this off. We got totally lucky with _Ransom_, and it turned out amazing. These kids are going to require a bit more effort. You have to decide if you're willing to put it in."

"Okay… okay… I'll call her right now," he says, and I'm certain I hear him laugh.

"Good! Call me later, and let me know how it works out."

"Will do. Later."

I hang up, pick up Shannon, and wander toward Leonard's office. I make it as far as the hall, before my phone rings. The caller ID tells me it's the studio again.

"That was fast, what did she say?"

I hear a laugh, then Vicki's voice.

"It's me Stella. He's calling her right now. I need to talk to you."

"Okay?"

"I need you here. The studio will pay your way."

"Because?"

"Oh come on Stella, you know why. This is still _your_ studio, too. You and Lenny handled it for a while, now Charlie and I are. What we are trying to do here, needs to be done by _both of you_. Just like last time, it's going to take a team effort."

When I hesitate, and don't respond, she prompts me.

"Stella, this is what you and Charlie are good at… _motivating_. I have to believe…"

She suddenly stops talking, midsentence, and after a few seconds of silence, I hear a female laughing in the background. Once the laughing stops, I hear, what is undoubtedly Riley's happy little voice…

"_Aunt 'livia!"_

Talk about strange and bizarre?


	16. Chapter 14

_**fourteen**_

I walk over, take the phone from a totally stunned Vicki, and put it to my ear.

"Vicki is a bit indisposed at the moment, can she call you back?"

Laughter. Deep, sincere laughter – which I recognize immediately.

"Yeah, well, when she comes back from the twilight zone, tell her I'm on my way."

"Okay… I can do that. How long?"

"Couple of days. Gonna be nice to see you again."

"I agree. And just so you know, I've been listening – and you have good stock to work with. A bit unpolished, but definitely workable. See ya in a couple of days, Stella."

"See ya, Olivia."

I put the wireless phone back in its holder, and look at Vicki, who is still staring at me.

"How is this possible?" she mumbles.

I smile at her, pull out my notebook, open it, and put it down in front of her. She finally looks down at it, and starts reading. Thirty seconds later, she looks up at me, with the strangest look on her face.

"It just came to me, Vic – like everything else. Even Wen knew exactly what it was for…"

"I'm so jealous, Olivia… I'd give _anything_, to be part of the strange magic the five of you share. You do realize it's never going to end, don't you? It simply can't…"

I step around her desk, wait for her to stand up, and then hug her. I bend over and pick up Riley, who has been tugging on my dress since I got here, and when I turn to look back at Vicki, the intercom comes to life.

"Victoria, I can't get hold of her. It keeps going to voice mail," we hear Charlie say.

I quickly put my finger to my lips, and she nods.

"Okay babe, I'll keep trying from in here. I let you know if I get her."

Once the light goes out, I laugh, poke Riley in the ribs, and say, "Let's go sneak up on your daddy!"

"Here," Vicki says, handing me my notebook, "you'll need this."

"Can you make me a few copies of that page?"

"Sure…"

Once she's done, I take the copies, and nodding at the notebook, say, "Hang on to that for me…"

She smiles and nods. Riley and I go out the door and down the hall, stopping outside the door to the sound booth. I peek in and seeing no one, realize they must all be in the studio. I'm about to continue down the hall, when the door to the deck behind me opens, and there stands Bailey. Even as she is about to open her mouth, I again put my finger to my lips, and she covers her mouth with her hand. I turn, walk over, and give her a hug.

"Hey cutie!" I whisper.

"Aunt Olivia… what are you doing here?"

"I came to help – and of course, to freak out your dad. Is he up here, or down in the new studio?"

"He's in there," she points at a door down the hall from us. "Misty and Josh and Ariel are out on the deck," she turns and points at the door she just came in.

"Awesome! Come on…"


	17. Chapter 15

_**fifteen**_

"How in God's name did I let you talk me into this?" I ask, as Ted walks into the office.

He laughs, and says, "I'm pretty sure He sent you here to save us, Mo. Your organizational skills are beyond comprehension."

"Oh, by the way…" Jimmy adds, coming in behind Ted, walking over to my desk, and handing me a sheet of paper, "you win."

The moment I look at the letterhead – Discovery Studios – I get it. I immediately hold out my hand, he drops two shiny new coins into it, and we all laugh. I lay the page Jimmy handed me, on top of the stack of paper already burying the desk, rub my temples, and then again look at the two of them.

"Everyone who has seen what you've accomplished so far – _the bands included_ – are past amazed," Jimmy offers. "The scheduling, the stage changes, lighting queues… I mean, damn girl, is there any part of this mess, you don't understand, or can't handle?"

I laugh, and smile at them. "Well, it's a good thing I don't have to deal with the concessions. I'd have screwed that up for sure…"

"Mohini, I'm confused – seriously confused," Ted says, walking over and sitting down in front of me, "As talented as you are in this area, why are you not doing this for a living? I mean when you aren't out bringing down the house somewhere, with your friends."

Once again, an innocent comment makes me think…

"I told you guys, I did this for the orchestra in Churchtown. This," I wave my hands at the pile of paper covering the desk in front of me, "is that same stuff, just on a monumentally larger scale."

"Well… when we start IOM Productions, there's a place for you – we want you to know that."

Again, my heart and mind race.

The fact is, for the last two weeks, I haven't thought about anything other than the festival. After I talked to Martha and Dafydd, to get their thoughts on the idea, I agreed to help the guys with the festival administration. Jimmy's wife and her sister have been helping me, but their true knowledge of the process is very limited – something they openly admitted on the first day. Once I got my head into it, I took charge. I've talked to everyone from roadies and technicians, to the crew responsible for setting up the stages. Managers, label execs, and even the artists themselves, have all called to talk to me. And yes, more than one was shocked to discover _Lemonade Mouth's_ bass player is in charge of things.

"So… put that stuff down," Ted says, bringing me out of my momentary daydream, "and come with us."

"Huh?"

"We're taking you to lunch, and out to see the site. We are curious as to your thoughts on how we intend to lay it out…"

"Guys…" I start to say, but am interrupted by Ted.

"Mohini," he says, smiling, and coming around the desk, "How many stages have you been on in your life?"

I laugh. I can't help it.

"Too many?"

"That alone," he continues, as he takes my hand, pulls me to my feet, and leads me around the desk, "makes you more than qualified to give us your opinion."

"This is about _the fans_, Mo – about giving them the best experience possible," Miriam – Jimmy's wife – who has just come into the room, offers. "You may have some insight into making that happen. The last few times they've done this, they quickly discovered, being open to suggestions, usually works in their favor…"

"Well… how does one argue with logic?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Reprint of the schedule – where do I put it?" she asks, grinning.

"On the pile – with everything else. I look at it after these two are done messing with me."

"Okies… see you when you get back!"

With that, the three of us are off across the island, to find a large, open field that in four weeks, will be filled screaming fans.

_I hope…_


	18. Chapter 16

_**sixteen**_

I push the door to the deck open, and when their heads turn, the three of them look just as shocked by my presence, as Bailey and her mother were. I put Riley down, and take one of the empty chairs.

"How's it going so far?" I ask, almost in a whisper.

When no one says anything, I laugh.

"Hellooo?"

"Oh… uh… not bad actually," Ariel finally offers.

"They're actually pretty good musicians," Joshua adds, finally smiling.

"Here," I say, handing each of them one of the pages I'm holding. "Opinions?"

They sit quietly reading, for about thirty seconds, before Joshua has comment.

"I need a guitar…" he says, standing up.

"Me too…" Ariel adds, jumping up herself. "And we need Rhyan…"

All Misty does, is mumble 'amazing' without looking away from the page in her hands. When Joshua and Ariel reach the door, I stop them.

"Hey… you guys remember when it was your turn, right?"

"Yes ma'am," they each reply.

"The songs you give them, they can _learn_. But this one…"I tap on the page Misty is holding, "This one they need to _create_. So, help them, but _don't_ do it for them. If it's going to come from their hearts when they perform it…"

Misty interrupts me midsentence.

"…_they have to own the song,"_ she says, turning to look at me, a big smile on her face.

"Exactly!" I reply. "So… any comments on the lyrics?"

Ariel and Joshua glance at each other, but it's Misty who offers the opinion.

"I can see you wrote it pretty much as a ballad, but having heard them play, I'm betting they," she turns and glances at the other two, "think it needs to be a bit faster…"

When the three of them grin, I get goose bumps. They – the members of _Ransom_ – have actually become us…

"And you?" I ask, looking at Misty.

"I gotta agree, with them. Although Sally's voice will easily support any ballad, for what they're about to do, a ballad isn't going to work…"

"If they're going to get to this particular crowd, they gotta rock, Olivia…" Joshua finishes.

"Well, get to it then. I'll come listen in a bit."

"Huh?" Ariel blurts out.

"There's something else going on here guys, something I'm not in a position to talk to about. What I'm hoping is that with your help, I can fix a couple of things, all at once."

Suddenly, the one person who has been standing quietly, listening to every word, has something to say. Bailey walks over, still holding Riley's hand, and stops in front of me.

"Even if it doesn't work, Aunt Olivia, thanks for trying…"

I lean over, hug her, and pick up Riley again.

"You guys get to work – and you didn't get that," I point at the pages they are holding, "from me. Bailey, go tell your mom to meet me in the booth."

"Yes ma'am," they all say at once, which is in its own way, a bit comical.

Sixty seconds later, having successfully snuck into the booth, Riley and I are peeking through cracks in the blinds, watching.

"We're going to be really quiet, right?" I whisper to her.

Her response is a big smile and her head going up and down…


	19. Chapter 17

**_seventeen_**

_"Pleasssee Mom!"_ Melissa pleads, making Leonard bite his cheek to keep from laughing. When I make eye contact with him, he gives me a wink.

"School, young lady. What about school?"

"I'll make up every bit of it! I swear!"

What she doesn't know, is that the moment I knew I was going, her father called and talked to her teacher. Because she's always been a really good student, her teacher and the school's headmaster, conceded to letting her make up the week she'll lose when I take her with me. Thing is… it's been a long time since she and Bailey have seen each other.

"Two things."

"Yes ma'am?"

"First, and most important, you _do not_ message Bailey anything about this."

The child screams, and leaps into the air, realizing I intend to take her.

"And," I hold up the folder Leonard hands me, "you will complete all of this, and will do it correctly."

She runs over, throws her arms around me, and hugs me tighter than I thought she was capable of.

"I promise, Mom! Every bit of it!"

When she lets go, and steps back, I see the tiny tears running down her cheeks.

"Go pack enough clothes to last you a week. No junk – just what you need. And yes, I will be checking."

Even before I finish the sentence, she's out the door, and we hear her thundering up the stairs. I turn and look at my husband. He takes my face in his hands, gently kisses me, and says, "You are such an awesome mum… I swear."

"You going to be okay with Shannon?"

"Well….duh? I think I can handle a three year old. If not, I have lots of volunteers to help."

I smile at him, then turn and sit down at the dining room table. Leonard takes a chair next to me.

"What's wrong, Stella?"

The moment we make eye contact, he knows… and smiles at me.

"Just go and do what they've asked of you, babe. Let you-know-who deal with you-know-what."

"It's just… well… she should be there…"

"I'm telling you… Olivia – and Vicki as well, I'm guessing – have something cooking. Let them deal with her. If it can be fixed, they are the ones who can do it. You need to listen to Victoria, because she's right. If these kids are to have a fair chance, you and Charlie _have to connect on this_ – just like last time. Even if they don't become superstars, for at least forty minutes, give them the chance to shine…"

Even as my eyes begin to cloud up, and the tears come, I lean over and kiss my husband… just like he kissed me, three years ago, in a tunnel, inside the Staples Center.

"You are the most amazing man I know, Leonard Faintree…"

Then, just like she usually does, my dear and loving daughter, breaks the moment…

"_Moooommmmm! Come up here!"_


	20. Chapter 18

_**eighteen**_

"Hello, Mrs. Marshall. It's Olivia Gifford…"

"Olivia! Are you looking for Wendell?"

"No ma'am, I need to talk to you if I can."

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I need to borrow my husband for a couple of days, but I don't want to interfere with his classes, or his students. Is there any way we can pull that off?"

The woman actually starts laughing.

"Olivia, you need him, but all means, take him."

"Stella and Charlie are prepping a band for a festival in England, and well… as weird as it sounds, they need their 'music teacher'. You might remember them…"

I hear her laugh again.

"_Saturday Afternoon…"_

"Wow… been keeping up, have you Mrs. Marshall?"

"Are you kidding, Olivia? It's the hottest topic on campus at the moment. Lots of references to 'the next _Lemonade Mouth_' floating around."

This time I laugh.

"When do you need him?"

"Thursday and Friday this week. I promise he'll be at work on Monday.

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"What about his classes?"

"I have the perfect sub – she's been dying to hang out with his students. And, his finals aren't until the end of the month."

"Well… I do honestly appreciate the help. I promise to make sure the school gets a video…"

"You guys go do what it is you do. We'll be fine. And, if you would, tell the kids that Mesa High is behind them, and says 'good luck'."

"I will. Bye, Mrs. Marshall."

"Goodbye, Olivia."

I close the phone, and sit staring at the crystal blue water of Lake Tahoe, losing myself in thought – well, one recurring thought. _'Get ready Mohini Banjaree, we're coming for you. All of us…'_

Charlie makes it all the way up next to me, before I realize he's there.

"Damn, O, you need to look at this," he says, suddenly sounding like the Charlie of old, and handing me a pile of hand written sheet music. "Just watching them, gives me goose bumps, I swear," he adds, taking a seat next to me.

"Reminds you of something, doesn't it?" I ask, as I read the music on a few of the pages. "Man, they weren't kidding when they said it needed to be faster."

"Yeah, and the bizarre thing is, it freakin' works! And the other kids are picking it up, as if they wrote it themselves."

"They _are_ supposed to be writing it…" I turn and look at him again.

"Well… they are actually. They get lost, and Josh or Ariel will scribble something for them," he reaches out and taps the page I'm holding, which has at least three different styles of scribbling on it, "and one of the other kids will take it and run. A little while ago, Melinda was intently trying to get her solo right, and just about the time I _thought_ she was getting frustrated, across the room, Josh plays _four chords_. The second their eyes met – well… you should have been there. Two minutes later, Mindy has her solo on paper, and is working through it on her guitar. Wait until you hear it…"

"So…" I mumble, still reading the music, "…it _will be_ their song…"

"Olivia," Charlie says, laying a hand on my shoulder, "there is absolutely no damn doubt of that. They will own this song… just like _Ransom_ has always owned _Hostage_…"

When I stop reading and look at him, I see the magic and amazement in his eyes.

"It's back, isn't it Charlie?"

When he turns to look at me, his face is covered with a childish little smirk.

"Okay… okay… you guys win! Sheeessh!" He cracks up laughing, leans over, and hugs me. "Truth is, it never left. And… it's time for me to learn to live with it."

"_About damn time_. I guess I can call off Stella now…" we hear from behind us, and turn to find Vicki walking toward us. Seconds later, Bailey and Riley come running down the hill, jump on their father, and in seconds, an absurdly comical wrestling match is underway. While the three of them are cutting up, Vicki leans over and whispers in my ear…

"_I'm still not telling him she's on her way…"_

After a few minutes of watching Charlie and the girls, I hear something that makes my mind block out everything else… and at the same time, sends a rush of goose bumps down my arms. Then, it gets louder…

"Hey guys! Be quiet for a sec," I blurt out, as Charlie gets the girls to be quiet.

I spin around, look back at the studio behind us, and find Misty standing at the railing, with a grin on her face, and the door blocked open behind her.

Then… we hear Sally's amazingly perfect voice…

_Each time we do it…  
__It's all about the music…  
__Each time we live it…  
__We live it for the music…  
__Each time we give it…  
__It's always for you…_

Yeah… the rush of goose bumps, and the small tears, are simultaneous. Funny thing is, Charlie gets teary eyed just as fast. All we can do is stare at Misty, and listen. Thirty seconds into it, after an insane lead guitar riff, the other members of _Ransom_, wander out onto the deck, one at a time. It's their way of telling us, that what we're hearing is the other band…

_Saturday Afternoon_ is playing _their_ very first song.

Although it still needs some work, the five of them have managed to create _their_ song, start to finish.

_And it's incredibly amazing…_


	21. Chapter 19

_**nineteen**_

"I just don't get it," Stella says, staring out the kitchen window. "Three days ago, I would have sworn they were ready…"

"And none of them will tell me what the hell is going on," I add.

"How's the last song coming?" Stella asks.

"They're _really_ close. Another day and they'd have it. Now," Misty pauses, and points at the five of them, sitting together on the grass, staring at the lake, "this is all we get."

I turn to face Stella.

"After we talked Monday, I thought it was just stress – which is why I made them take yesterday off. They did pretty much nothing, all day. They slept a lot, and Sally wandered off somewhere by herself for about two hours, but not a single one of them did anything musical."

"When they sat down for dinner last night," Victoria adds, "this is what we got. Since then, they seem disinterested. Olivia tried talking to them, but they were pretty much the same way with her, and she felt pressing them would serve no purpose. I took her and Wendell to the airport early this morning. Olivia said that if, in some fashion she can help, she'll come back – no questions. Wen is seriously bummed, but not knowing what the problem is, felt he shouldn't press them either."

"Honestly, Stel… I'm out of ideas."

Stella looks at me, then at Josh and the others. They immediately shrug, indicating they have no clue what has caused our newest band, to fall into a silent oblivion.

"Have you guys done what you can – as far as the music is concerned?" Stella asks, directing the question at the members of _Ransom_.

"We honestly think so, Stella. I'd just really like to know what the hell happened," Josh says, shaking his head. The other six mumble their agreement to his comment.

"I'm telling you," Ariel says, with so much force and conviction, it makes me smile, "they _can_ do this. Hell, I'm pretty sure they'd wreck the place, with little or no effort…"

"Well, you guys may as well get back to your lives. Thanks – from the heart – for stepping up."

"In a heartbeat, Stella. Every time…" Josh says, smiling, and then hugging her.

"Come on," Victoria says, "I'll take you guys to the airport."

They each hug me, then hug Stella, and then file out the door toward the lobby. Once they're gone, Stella turns to face me.

"I need to talk to Olivia – we still have one card we haven't played…"

"They'll be in the air for about another twenty minutes," I offer.

"I know. I'll leave her a voicemail, and send her a text. She always turns her phone on the moment the plane lands. Keep an eye on them," she points out the window at the kids, "and make sure none of them wanders off."

She's turning toward the door to the deck, phone in hand, when Melissa and Bailey come in through it, and stop in front of us.

"Dad," Bailey says, "I need to ask something."

"Sure kid. What's up?"

"The whole tattling thing… there _are_ some times when it's okay to do it, right?"

I look at Stella, and she at me, and yeah, we're both about to freak – solely because we know the two of them have been hanging out with our new band, constantly.

"Just like I've always told you, follow your heart, Bailey… do what you think is best."

Stella grabs me, spins me around, and plants a massive kiss on me – right on the lips. The kids stand there stunned, as if they can't believe what they just saw.

"You are un-damn-believably freakin' awesome, Charlie Delgado!"

The girls start giggling and when we look back at them, Melissa is nudging Bailey with her elbow.

"Go on… tell them," she whispers.

When Bailey looks unsure, Stella squats down, and looks her in the eyes.

"Only if you believe it's the right thing to do."

"That's just it, Aunt Stella, I don't know. I'm not old enough to know. I know it needs to be fixed… but I don't want them to be mad at me for blabbing about their business…"

She turns and gives Melissa a pleading look…

"Okay… okay!" Melissa blurts out, laughing. "She heard Pete and the skinny girl talking – they didn't know she was there."

"And?" Stella asks.

"It's Sally – not the rest of them," Bailey says, sucking in a huge breath. "Somehow, she's totally afraid of a huge crowd."

"And the rest of them won't say anything because…" Melissa says, before her mother interrupts her.

"_They're her friends…"_ Stella says, smiling.

"Uh-huh," the girls reply.

"Bailey," Stella again looks her right in the eyes, "do _you_ think they can do it?"

"_Duhh?_ They're like totally awesome!"

"So, if what you told us helps us get Sally to at least try, would you say you did the right thing?"

Bailey's eyes cloud up as she steps over and hugs Stella.

"Yeah… I guess…"

"_I told you!"_ Melissa whispers, gently slugging Bailey in the arm.

"Hey!" I say, "Can you two make some sandwiches?"

"Well yeah," Melissa replies, as if the question is silly.

"Good. Two for each guy – we eat a lot…"

The two of them giggle again.

"One for each girl. Figure out how many that is, and go make them. Doesn't matter what kind. Your mom took the others to the airport, so she won't be back for a while. Riley is asleep, but if she wakes up, you come get me – right away. Understood?'

"Yes sir!" they say in unison, and disappear in the direction of the kitchen.

Even before they are out of sight, Stella is dialing, and the moment she gets Olivia's voicemail, she's talking.

"Olivia – we think we've figured it out. We need you to help us play our last card. Call me back a.s.a.p."


	22. Chapter 20

_**twenty**_

"Hey, Martha – it's Olivia. I need to talk to Mo. It's kind of important."

"About your 'band'?"

_"Huh?"_

"Your group for The Garden Party, silly…"

"How do you know about that?"

"Where do I live, Olivia?"

Suddenly feeling a bit foolish, I start laughing.

"The truth is, Jimmy told Mo about them while I was standing there."

_"Huh?"_

"She hasn't told you, has she? Damn that woman…" Martha blurts out.

"Catch me up…" I reply, laughing again.

After she spends twenty minutes explaining that Mohini Banjaree, _our bass player_, is the driving administrative force behind this year's Garden Party, I sit silently stunned. Martha actually has to bring me back.

"Olivia? Hey! This is costing you money dear!"

"Damn…" I finally mumble.

"What? It's a good thing, isn't it?" she asks, sounding confused.

"Of course it is, Marti… of course it is. I just… well…"

"Spill it, Olivia…"

"I need her help…"

_"And?"_

I spend ten more minutes explaining what's going on at our end, and when I'm done, Martha has just one comment.

"Call this number," she rattles off a phone number, which I quickly write down. "She will answer it. Tell her, Olivia – tell her you guys need her. We both know exactly what she'll do… _don't we_?" I'm certain I hear a muffled snicker at the end of her comment.

"But…"

"Olivia, relax. She has this whole thing so on-track it will happen whether she's here or not. I'll bet she can fix your problem, and get back here in plenty of time."

"Martha…"

Again she cuts me off.

"She's not the same girl you called me about four weeks ago, Olivia. Totally by chance, she has in fact, found her way. She finally has a direction. And… if you are planning to come to the festival, do me a really huge favor?"

"Anything, Marti…"

"Bring her husband…"

I am so totally stunned, I once again fall silent. After a few seconds, Martha laughs again.

"Goodbye, Olivia. Talk to you soon."

Before I can react, I'm listing to that annoyingly fast busy signal you get when you're disconnected. I close my phone, and sit silently, staring – at nothing. And yes, for the first time, _in a very long time_, I am totally confused.

_Destiny_… once again. It has to be. How else can you explain it?

I shake my mind loose, and dial the number she gave me, and wait. Three rings later, I hear her voice.

"Mohini."

"Hey Mo… guess who?"

_"Olivia! OMG!"_

"Wow! Wound a little are we?"

"Yeah… I guess I am. Are you coming with your band?"

"Well… that's what I called to talk to you about…"

I spend twenty minutes explaining it all again, and even before I'm done, being the beautiful sprit she is, Mo is all over it.

"And you think I can help? How?"

"Remember the dance?"

She laughs, and says, "Well of course!"

"I intend to put her in a room, with you and Vicki. Vicki was there, in the music hall, the first time she got the nerve to sing for an audience…"

Mo goes quiet, and for a moment – a very short one – I get nervous.

"Hey… I know it is short notice, and you have your thing going there…"

"Oh hush, Olivia. I'm thinking… about her reaction that night."

"And?"

"I need to talk to her _alone_ first. Just me and her…"

"You already have an idea?" I blurt out.

"Yeah. But don't tell her I'm coming, okay?"

"Okay…"

"It's going to take me about twenty-four hours to get there – you do realize that, right?"

"Doesn't matter. Fly here – to Albuquerque. Send me your flight info, and I will be at the airport waiting on you. We'll get a direct charter out of Double Eagle to Reno."

"Done. See you day after tomorrow."

"You are still the most amazing woman I know, Mohini Banjaree."

"No, Olivia, the reality of it is, _I'm just a girl_. And, I think I've finally figured that out…"

"See you Thursday."

"Bye.,"

I close my phone, and realize I'm going to cry. Moments later, I hear Wen pull into the driveway. I open my phone, type a quick message – no way am I calling Stella at this point – and hit send. Then, with a smile, I stand up and go into the house to tell my husband about the afternoon's exploits…


	23. Chapter 21

_**twenty-one**_

"So… I kept you guys around in the hopes we could work this out. I get the feeling it isn't going to happen."

Pete, Randi, Patty, and Melinda are all staring at me.

"Is it time to throw in the towel and send you home?"

"Mr. Delgado…" Patty starts to say, then hesitates.

"Hey. No hard feelings, guys. We tried something, it didn't work."

"It's just that… well…" Pete offers, and is suddenly interrupted.

"It's a bunch of damn crap, that's what it is," a thoroughly British sounding female voice says behind me.

The four members of _Saturday Afternoon_ look like they're going to faint.

"Where the hell is your lead singer?"

"Down by the lake," Melinda forces out, pointing in that direction.

"Good. The four of you stay right where you are, understood?"

"Yes ma'am…" they mumble.

Mo turns and goes out the door she just came in, and in seconds we hear the door to the deck open and close. When I look at the kids again, Melinda is crying.

"Hey. Come on. I freak out when girls cry. Help me out here…"

Randi and Patty laugh, and Pete leans over and hugs her.

I get up, walk over, and squat down in front of Melinda.

"It's just such an awesome opportunity, Mr. Delgado… and we want to do it… honest to God we do…"

"I know, Mindy. I know. Just hang on for a bit, and we'll see what happens."

"It has to be something other than the crowd, Mr. Delgado," Patty says. "For three years, she's been in front of crowds… big ones even."

"Hey. You guys handled it right. Pressuring her will serve no purpose, and you were smart enough to know that. And, I think it says a lot about the four of you, that without her, you decided you wouldn't go."

"We're sorry you spent so…"

"That isn't a concern guys. I believe you gave it everything you could – and that's what is important."

"What about Misty… and Josh… and…"

"Hey. They're a rock band, guys. Do you really think they don't get it?"

"Well…"

"Just sit tight, and let's see what happens."

Then we hear another familiar female voice… and she's laughing.

"I've have ten bucks that says, by the end of the week, _all of you_ are on a plane to England…"

The five of us stare at Olivia, in stunned disbelief.


	24. Chapter 22

**_twenty-two_**

"Hey… I heard you need a bass player!"

When Sally spins around, she has the most pained face I have ever seen on any kid.

"_Ms Banjaree?"_

"At your service."

"What are you doing here?"

"The promoter sent me to find out why the hell _Saturday Afternoon_, is bailing on us…"

"Huh?"

"The Garden Party? Festival? Concert? Ringing any bells, Sally?"

I can immediately see, she's about to cry.

"The people, who invited you to perform, sent me to find out why you guys changed your minds…"

"Not 'you guys' Ms Banjaree… me. You can tell them it's my fault… not the band's."

"You just told them…"

"Huh?"

Now, it's more confusion, than sadness, that's covering her face.

"I'm the administrative planner for the festival, Sally. I sent you the invitation – although at the time I didn't realize who you were."

Now, there are actually some tears. From the look on her face, I get the feeling she's been holding a lot in over the last few days.

"I know everyone else has tried this, but I feel like I need to as well. Can we at least talk about it?"

She sniffles, wipes her tears, and looks right at me.

"You came all the way here, _from England_, just to talk about it?"

"Yep. And once were done, I'm going back. I have a festival to put on…"

"That's just it…" she mumbles, bursting into full out tears.

"What is?"

"Everyone has put _sooo_ much into this… into us… into… well… _me_…"

"From what I'm told, you guys are going to wreck the place the night you perform."

"But… what if… what if they..."

_Progress!_

"We both know this isn't about 'crowds', Sally, so... 'what if'?"

The moment I say it, she looks right at me, and it's as if the entire world has just been lifted from her soul...

"Well," she says, again wiping her tears, "this isn't playing for some of our friends, at a college party. When we play at home… it's… well…"

"You gotta put it out there, Sally, if you want to escape it."

"The people at the festival… they're going to have expectations. What if we suck? What if they hate us…?"

"I have two questions. First, what if they do? What will you guys do?"

She sits staring at me, struggling with the question.

"Let it out, Sally."

"I'd fall apart, Ms Banjaree… _honest to God_. If I was on stage, and they booed us, I'd freak."

"You need to step back, young lady, and rethink that."

When she again looks totally confused, I laugh.

"Do you honestly, in your heart, believe that every single person, who has heard you guys play, has liked you?"

Her facial expression changes – in an instant.

"Do you have any idea how many bad reviews we got the first year? Heck, some of the critics were down right mean, after the first tour crashed. I still have the articles, if you want to read them."

"We're you crushed?" she asks, no longer crying, and wiping her cheeks.

"Nope."

Once again, total confusion.

"Sally, do you know why you've never noticed the people who don't like the band?"

She shakes her head, side to side, to indicate no.

"Because, you goof, the people who _do_ like the band – _your fans_ – are always making way more noise…"

Finally, she smiles.

"Ms Banjaree… inside me, it's like that first night... at the dance – and we aren't even in England yet…"

"I know, kid. But, as I recall, Sally Wright marched right up and _asked_ if she could do the vocals – no one prompted her. I can sit here and tell you that it's just another stage, and just another gig – but we both know I'd be full of it, if I did. And you're right… this isn't playing back home. Truth is, the five of you are about to discover, _this_ is way better! When you get onstage at the festival, you're gonna be petrified… but _you need to control it_, Sally, not the other way around. I'm here to tell you, the moment you open your mouth, you will own that crowd – just like the night of the dance."

She smiles at me, leans over, and hugs me really tightly.

"Play for _your fans_, Sally, not for your critics. Everyone has critics. It's the nature of this business. When you get up there, sing for the kids jammed up against the front of the stage, screaming, and singing every single word along with you..."

I reach out and wipe the few remaining tears from her cheeks, then I wipe my own...

"And just so you know, the crowd you are playing for, is one of the most passionate there is. They're your age, and their passion _is music_ – music from bands that aren't main stream. Bands that make music, simply because they _love_ it. _Saturday Afternoon_ is the kind of band they come to the festival to see. And they already know you guys are awesome…"

She smiles, lets out a little laugh, and asks, "How do they know that?"

"Because we invited you. You see, for the last four years, every single undiscovered band we've invited to play, has totally fried their brains. And I'm here to tell you, this year is no different."

After a second, I smile and add, "Assuming of course, both the bands we invited are going to play…"

She laughs – really laughs.

"Okay, okay. So I'm not a real rock star, and I tend to worry about silly stuff. I get it now…"

"What are the chances you guys will play this song I've heard so much about?"

She stands up, holds out her hand to me, and pulls me to my feet.

"Ms Banjaree, at this exact moment, you are the one person I'd really like to hear it…"

She turns toward the studio, and I follow, grinning like a fool. Thing is, I'm not even close to prepared for what I'm about to hear…


	25. Chapter 23

_**twenty-three**_

"I'm sorry to bug you at work, Scott, but…"

"Olivia, come on. _Friends._ You need me, come find me. Anytime. It's not like this silly stuff," he waves at the mass of electronics scattered around his office, "can't wait." He closes the door behind me, and walks to his desk. "Besides," he continues, a goofy little smirk covering his face, "at least half the people in the building are freaking over the fact _Lemonade Mouth_'s lead singer came looking for me…"

I laugh, and seeing the opening he gave me, I jump in with both feet. "Friends, right?"

He laughs, and nods at me.

"What's going on…?"

"With?"

"Scott…" I give him a glare.

"She told you, didn't she?"

"She who, and told me what?"

"Mo told you I haven't filed the paperwork yet…"

"No, not exactly," I reply, grinning.

He laughs, and picks up a cup of coffee from his desk, which is half buried by papers.

"You want the whole story, Olivia?"

"If you feel you want to share it, then yes."

"She was messed up – bad. Even my bonehead self could see it. We kept seeing each other, and as soon as the tour ended, she started with the 'getting married' stuff. Every time I tried logic on her, she would get moody and start to fade. At one point, just before I conceded, she said she was thinking about leaving. For some reason, the girl desperately wan… no wait, she _needed_ to be married."

He pauses, and sips his coffee.

"Probably because of the rest of us…" I sorta mumble.

"Kinda what I thought too. And when you guys all agreed not to accept interviews that involved performances, she sorta lost it. That's when I gave in, and agreed to get married."

He spins around, and looks at a photo on the wall behind him – a photo of him and Mo in the court house, after they were married.

"She was ecstatic, Olivia. I'd never seen her so happy about anything…"

He spins back around and faces me again.

"That lasted about a year. Then it got kinda weird."

"Meaning?"

"She asked me one night, if I wanted to start a new band…"

"_omg_…"

"Yeah. Kinda how I reacted. She so desperately wanted to be performing, it was making her crazy. When I declined, telling her I had a job I love, she seemed to accept that. Then she started disappearing. During the day at first – while I was working. Then at night."

He sips his coffee again, and when he looks back at me, he sees my face.

"Oh come on, Olivia! _Really?_"

I'm immediately embarrassed because he's right, I was thinking weird things.

"She was hanging out at a couple of the high end clubs here in town – sitting in with the bands. They all recognized her, and of course, wanted her to play. She didn't see it, but it was about the draw. Her name was bringing people in…"

"And so?"

"I just let her go. She wasn't doing anything questionable, or detrimental, and she seemed happy, so I figured what the heck."

"And she moved out because…"

"She convinced herself I was seeing someone else."

"Were you?"

He laughs, and it's in this single moment, that I know. Scott Pickett is actually very much in love with Mohini Banjaree…

"No, I wasn't. But it was easier for both of us, not to fuss about it. She called me later, and apologized. She knew better."

"She needed a reason… something to justify…"

"Uh-huh," Scott adds, smiling at me.

"You are an amazing man, Scott Pickett. Now, I have one last question."

"Shoot."

"How important is _your wife_ to you?"

The moment I ask the question, his eyes glass over, and a big smile spreads across his face.

"You already know the answer to that question, Olivia."

"I need you to drop everything, and go somewhere with me."

He laughs, and asks, "Will I need my passport?"

"_Definitely."_

He sets his coffee down on his desk, casually opens his desk drawer, pulls out his passport, and then stands up.

"Let's go…"


	26. Chapter 24

_**twenty-four**_

I'm standing here, in the middle of a large field, staring at what we've accomplish.

In front of me is huge, brightly lit, portable stage, a sound and light booth a short distance from it, and a number of generators humming along behind it.

Yeah… I'm pretty amazed. Mostly at the fact I had so much to do with it.

_Welcome to The Garden Party…_

For some reason, I feel a strange driving urge to go say that to every single one of the over 500 people, between me and the stage.

I laugh, and head for our 'portable green room' – a rather nice tent, next to the stage. Inside I find the last two acts of the festival – our _Undiscovered Talent_. The amusing thing is, both bands apprear to be right at the edge of freaking out.

"Guys!" Jimmy says, grinning, and pulling the nine of them together, "It's just a gig. Go out, have some fun, and _make some music!"_

Then we hear Ted make the announcement.

_Ladies and Gentleman…  
__Boys and Girls…  
__Dogs and Cats…_

That gets a roar from the crowd.

_Every year since our inception,  
we've managed to bring you some  
new and amazing, Undiscovered  
Talent!_

_This year is no different. In fact, we  
believe we've outdone ourselves this  
year…_

When the crowd erupts, a couple of the kids from the local band seem near panic. For just a moment, we all get the feeling they may lose it, and back out. Then, out of nowhere, the very last person I would have expected to act… does.

"Hey!" Sally says, walking over and taking the hands of a guy and girl, each with a guitar over their shoulders. "Deep breath, guys." We all watch as she inhales deeply, then exhales slowly. The second time she does it, the other two kids follow. Then a third…

"I was totally weirded out, about a week ago myself. You wanna know the secret?" Sally asks, with the cheesiest grin on her face.

They shake their heads up and down a couple times.

_"Play for yourselves_. Concentrate on each other. If you do that, the only thing you'll hear, will be the music, _and the people cheering for you_…"

The girl lets go of Sally's hand, steps over, and hugs her. Then she grabs the guy's hand, and they turn toward the stage.

_Tonight The Garden Party is pleased,  
and proud to present, this year's first  
Undiscovered Talent. _

_From Birmingham, England, give a  
warm Garden Party welcome to,  
Terminus G!_

We watch quietly as the four members of the band go up the stairs and onto the stage, to the applause and screaming the crowd.

Patty and Pete walk over and wrap their arms around Sally. Although she whispers, we all hear Patty say, _"You so totally rock girl…"_

Then, the ever-quiet, skinny bass player, with the big blue eyes, and the incredible smile, says, "In about forty-five minutes, we are _sooo_ going to own this place…"

And of course, she's _sooo_ totally right…


	27. Chapter 25

**_twenty-five_**

Having turned _Saturday Afternoon_ over the Mo and the stage crew, the four of us find ourselves amidst the crush of fans, right in front of the stage. Yeah, we all came. We couldn't help ourselves – I mean heck, _it's a concert!_

And of course, Melissa and Bailey are here too – being fans. We left them with Mo as well, so they can run around backstage, and investigate their parent's world.

Standing in front of a stage, in a huge crowd, at first seems odd – mostly because I'm thirty years old. But, once _Terminus G_ starts their set, it all rushes back into me…

The sensations, the magic, the intense adrenaline rush…

Within seconds, the four of us are dancing, and rocking out, right along with the throng of kids surrounding us. The thing I find intriguing is, _no one_ seems to recognize us…

By the time they start their last song, I find myself overcome with a driving urge to do it again – to be up there… _performing_. From the looks on my friend's faces, they're feeling, perhaps at different levels, the exact same thing.

The first band kills it – and the final round of applause is so intense, the stage crew sends them back out for a second bow. Once the lights go out, Stella and I push our way right up to the stage, to the stunned reactions of some of the younger fans. We watch as _Saturday Afternoon_ plugs up, adjust volumes and gets ready. For just a brief second, I make eye contact with Sally, and she smiles. Then she puts her hand over her heart, and points at me.

Then, in the now complete darkness, we hear the announcer – who turns out to be Mo…

_Our second Undiscovered Talent  
comes to us all the way from  
Albuquerque, New Mexico. _

_The moment we saw their video,  
we knew you needed to see them. _

_The Garden Party is pleased, and  
proud to present, on their first  
trip to the United Kingdom,  
Saturday Afternoon!_

And of course, the Brits go nuts. It gets so loud, I have to put my fingers in my ears for a moment. Then, a single spotlight lands on Sally.

_"Hey United Kingdom!" _she screams, which amps the crowd even more.

Once the applause dies down, much to our surprise, Sally actually works the crowd a bit.

"We're going to tell you guys, up front, we had a lot of help getting here. Eight weeks ago, I was sitting in an advanced calculus class, when our keyboardist texted me, to say we'd been invited to play here. Since then, it's been crazy. Anyhow, they've given us forty-five minutes to put smiles on your faces, and get you tapping your feet."

She turns and looks at Melinda, who's laughing her head off, and gets 'thumbs up'. She turns back to the crowd and yells, _"You guys ready?"_

The second the crowds start screaming, they go to work.

And from the moment it starts, it's totally incredible…

They play their first song, the one _Ransom_ gave them, and the crowd's response brings all the girls to tears. When I glance to the side of the stage, I see the members of _Terminus G,_ next to the stairs, screaming and applauding with the crowd.

"Okay… so, this next song is going to pick up the pace. The awesome woman who wrote it…"

The moment she says it, my heart skips a beat, and the tears come. Misty told them…

"… is an amazing song writer, but she wrote it as a ballad. With the help of some other kick-butt musicians – _you guys know who you are!_ – we've turned it into our song! We've decided to title it, _'All About The Music'_, and we hope it touches all of you."

The moment she quits talking, Melinda goes into the screaming lead intro, and within seconds, they have three hundred people fist-pumping in the air, to the rhythm. Without warning, I feel a set of arms wrap around me, and I'm being picked and squeezed. Of course, I know it's my husband. When he puts me down, I turn around, find the biggest, goofiest grin, covering his face.,

They tear through the song, and every single person there is totally lost in it. By the second chorus, some of the crowd has picked up the lyrics, and are singing along. By the third chorus, _everyone_ is singing…

When they reach the end, Pete slows the tempo way down, and the other three stop all together. Sally take a deep breath, and sings the last chorus, in perfect pitch, and pretty much 'a cappella', followed by a few closing notes from Pete keyboard…

_Each time we do it…  
__It's all about the music…  
__Each time we live it…  
__We live it for the music…  
__Each time we give it…  
__It's always for you…_

When the lights go out, the resulting applause is so thunderous, you would think the kids were the festival's headliners…


	28. Chapter 26

_**twenty-six**_

I'm standing at the top of the stairs, trying to catch my breath, in tears.

Five kids, no one has ever heard of, have just given a performance that easily rivals any of _Lemonade Mouth's_, and as we say in this business, they brought the house down.

_All three_ headlining bands are out of the artist's tent, standing in the equipment area next to the stage, screaming, whistling, and applauding.

Once the crowd calms down, and the applause dies out, Sally once again turns on her mic.

"Okay, so… were there any feet tapping out there?"

Everyone, within fifty feet of the stage, can clearly see all the tears streaming down her face, under the stage lights.

"Anyhow, we have another song we're supposed to play. But, if you guys don't mind, we want to cover an old song, instead."

The crowd screams and whistles their approval, and with clipboard in hand, I'm scrambling to figure out what they're up to. That's when Jimmy and Ted sneak up behind me. I'm in the middle of a sentence with the sound guys, when Ted wraps his arms around me, and picks me up. The moment I try to say something, he squeezes all the air out of me, making me gasp, and the sound techs crack up. When he sets me back down, a laughing Jimmy kisses me smack on the lips.

"Let them go, Mo! That," he points at the kids, while looking me in the eyes, "is what _this_ is all about! It's apparent they know what they're doing!" he says, to the applause of all the stage hands.

"So, this song was written by our music teacher, and some of his friends, way back when."

The moment she says it, the tears come. Jimmy and Ted, each squeeze one of my shoulders, both understanding her comment.

"It even made it to number three on Billboard," she continues, "the year it came out, and I'll bet most of you will recognize it. The reason we want to play it tonight, is because even as old as the song is, it speaks for _every single undiscovered talent around the world_. The bands that will never be famous, but keep playing, _just because we love doing it_…"

Almost every person still present is now crowded around the stage. And it seems that every single one of them has a video camera or phone recording.

Although they don't realize it, by tomorrow morning, _Saturday Afternoon_ will probably own the internet…

We hear the opening chords of _our_ very first song, and within seconds, Sally has the crowd clapping in time. Once they have the rhythm they want, Sally's amazingly powerful voice fills the night…

_Na na na na na, naaa na…  
__Take a look around  
__Who would'a though we'd all be here _

By the third line, _everyone_ is singing along, and even with her mic, you can hardly hear Sally. When, they reach the first chorus, five hundred beautiful voices, all sing in unison…

_Come on, come on _

_**Turn up the music!**_

…and I have to sit down, before my heart stops.

As they continue through the song, my first thought is, 'poor Charlie'. It truly seems _Lemonade Mouth_ may never fade into oblivion.

My second thought is, _where are the rest of my friends…?_


	29. Chapter 27

**_twenty-seven_**

Once the song ends, Charlie and Wendell create a path for Olivia and I, and we make our way back stage, gaining entry at the barricade near the stairs, with the badges Mo gave us. We arrive just as the kids are clearing the stage, and Mo has them wrapped up in a hug. When Jimmy sees us at the top of the stairs, he taps Mo on the shoulder, and points at us.

What none of us takes the time to notice is that he and Ted are in a heated discussion, and both immediately disappear onto the now-dark stage.

"Hey!" Wen yells, as the five kids rush over and hug him.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you couldn't have done it any better that," I add, as I get a turn at the hug machine.

"It's not that I didn't want you to know…" Olivia starts to say, but is quickly interrupted by Sally.

"It's okay, Mrs. Gifford – we get it. Honestly."

Then Olivia too, gets hugged.

"If you guys decide to pursue this," Charlie adds, "I hope Discovery Studios gets first shot at you."

"Without a doubt, Mr. Delgado," Pete says, shaking his hand and then hugging him.

We go back down the stairs together, and at the bottom, we find Misty and Ariel – grinning and holding guitars.

"Here," Misty says, even before the shock of their presence sinks in. She hands the guitar she's holding to me, while at the same time, Ariel hands the other one to Mo.

"You're going to need those…" Ariel adds, following the comment with the most devious little smirk I've seen in a very long time.

"Hey Garden Partiers! Has this been an amazing afternoon or what?" we hear blasting from the speaker stacks.

The place again erupts, even as folks are gathering their things to leave.

"While that was technically, the last act of the night," Ted says, a single spotlight hitting him front above, as he walks to the front of the stage, "Jimmy and I have decided to try to pull off the impossible..."

The moment he says it, my heart races, because I know exactly what's about to happen. When I glace at Olivia, she too, realizes that although it's taken her three years, Misty is about to get even…

"Everyone here knows what group originally recorded the last song," we hear, this time from Jimmy, who appears at the top of the stairs, mic in hand, grinning like a criminal, "and believe it or not, for the first time, in a very long time, all five of them are in the same place, at the same time – right here."

The entire crowd goes silent and turns their total attention back to the stage.

_"Oh man! No way!"_ Wendell blurts out, breaking into almost hysterical laughter.

"So, as a bonus, to what has already been an unbelievably amazing night," Jimmy says, walking down the stairs, and stopping right in front of Olivia, "how about we talk the amazing _Lemonade Mouth,_ into sending this crowd home with something to talk about for years…"

The moment he quits talking, a spotlight lands on the four of us. As we're staring at Jimmy, we hear the total satisfaction in Misty's voice, when from behind us, she says, _"Right about now!"_

Even as the crowd goes totally nuts, the four of us, turn and look directly at Mo.

_"I had nothing to do with it! I swear!"_ she blurts out, tears trickling down her cheeks.

I look at Olivia, she laughs, and looks at Wen who, still laughing, shrugs and looks at Charlie, who grins, shakes his head, and to our total surprise, says, "What the heck, guys?"

Olivia sticks out her right arm, and instantly three more join it. Then we turn and look at Mo, who is full on crying at this point.

_"Well?"_ Charlie blurts out, making the rest of us laugh.

Mo steps over, puts her arm in the slice, and once again, we become our alter egos – we become _Lemonade Mouth_.

The moment we yell, the crowd begins chanting… _'De-ter-min-ate_, _De-ter-min-ate' _over and over. The lighting guys immediately bring up all the stage lights, and even the stage crew starts chanting with the crowd. I laugh and hand the acoustic guitar back to Misty, and Mo does the same.

"We're gonna need different equipment for the song they want to hear," I say, looking at Jimmy.

"Here," a female voice behind me says. I turn and find Melinda holding out her well-worn Gibson Firebird to me. Just as quickly, Randi offers her Fender Deluxe to Mo.

"The rest of our stuff is still on stage," Patty quickly adds, looking at Wen and Charlie.

"You sure we aren't going to piss off the headliners?" Charlie asks, taking Patty's drumsticks as she holds them out.

"You tell me," Jimmy says, laughing, and pointing behind the stage.

There are a least fifteen musicians standing there, screaming whistling, and, believe it or not, _chanting_ right along with the crowd. Olivia shrugs, takes the mic from Jimmy, and says, "Come on guys…"

We follow her up the stairs and out onto the stage. Halfway there, Charlie stops dead in his tracks, and I run into him from behind. When I look the same direction he's looking, I see what caused it.

Right up against the barricades, center stage, is Leonard – with Melissa on his shoulders. Right next to him is Ted – with Bailey on his shoulders. The totally cool thing is, both of them are chanting _Determinate_ at the top of their lungs, right along with the crowd. When I step around Charlie, I see the tears running down his cheeks.

"Pretty freakin' cool, huh _Dad?_" I say, giving him a really hard shove, and heading for the amps.

Mo and I plug up, Wen powers up Pete's keyboard, and Charlie does a quick run across Patty's drum set. Once the place quiets down a bit, Olivia turns on her mic.

"You people… _all of you_… are totally amazing. From the bottom of our hearts, thank you!"

Then, above the soft din of some muffled applause, we hear the most amazing comments we've ever heard, in our history as a band…

First, we – and everyone within a hundred feet of the stage – hear a youthful female voice, with a slight British accent, that screams, _"My mum's the lead guitarist!",_ which is immediately followed by a bubbly, little-kid voice, screaming, _"And my dad's the drummer!"_

Yep. You guessed it.

_Best…_

_Night…_

_EVER!_


	30. Chapter 28

_**twenty-eight**_

As the kids like to say, we 'totally wreck the place'. Watching a couple hundred people doing 'the slide' always cracks me up. I truly believe it's the 'macarena' – that dance that went viral in the 90's – of our generation. No matter where you are, when _Determinate_ plays, _everyone_ starts doing the slide.

Stella and Charlie tried to get the girls on stage, but they said no. I believe it was because they were being consumed by the intensity around them. All these people… screaming, and singing along with _their parents_. The two of them have finally experienced what it is, their parents do… what they're best at. And, the pride on those two nine year old faces, tells the entire story – without words.

Once we're done, we thank the crowd, and head off-stage. At the top of the stairs, we pass some members of the opening acts, and get all kinds of high-fives, and pats on the backs. The lead singer of one group, grabs my arm and stops me.

"Mo – if you guys tour again, we'd be honored to open for you," he says.

I immediately glance at Charlie, who is at the bottom of the stairs, and for the first time, in as long as I can remember, he's grinning. With a laugh, he rolls his eyes, and throws his hands into the air – as if conceding defeat.

Seconds later, we hear a brain-numbing scream.

_"Daaaad!"_ comes from Bailey, as she blazes across the stage, and I kid you not, _leaps_ off the end of it, and into Charlie's arms.

Everyone standing there, starts applauding.

_"That was like… soooo totally incredible and amazing and…"_

"Whooa kid… slow down… breathe," Charlie says, trying not to laugh.

_"I got it, Dad! I got it all on video!"_ she blurts out, waving a small camera around.

_"Me too!"_ comes front behind Olivia, as Leonard and his daughter come through the crowd, and Melissa walks right up to her mother. "That," she says, tears covering her cheeks, and pointing at the stage, "was _totally epic_ and _soooo_ worth waiting to see…"

Stella opens her arms, and Melissa is in them, immediately.

As we're all standing there, trying to slow down, the final step in Mohini finding her way, is about to occur…

"Hey," I hear a voice – that sounds so familiar I get goose bumps – say, as I'm descending the stairs. "Have any of you seen my wife?"

When I turn in the direction of the voice, I see Scott step between a couple of the roadies, and stop between Olivia and Wendell.

And yes, after I drop to the stairs, my butt landing on the bottom one, I burst into tears.

Scott smiles, steps over, and kneels down in front of me.

"Welcome back, wife," he says, reaching out, gently touching my cheek, and wiping off some some the tears.

It takes me a second, but eventually, my heart wins…

"I do love you, Scott Pickett… no matter what I told you before…"

"That works both ways…" he quickly replies.

He takes my hand, pulls me to my feet, and leads me through the crowd of people, and off into the darkness. After a short walk across the pasture, we end up next to a fence, where some hay bales are stack.

"Sit down," Scott says,

Once I do, he sits beside me.

"Why?" I ask, even before he can say anything.

"Oh come on – you damn well know why."

"But… when we talked…" I blurt out, my heart racing.

"What else could I do? You wanted to go. I let you."

"All of it… was… well…"

"…a load of crap, for your benefit?"

Once again, the tears flow.

"Yeah, it was. You needed an out, Mo. Pressuring you wouldn't have served any purpose. So… I asked Him," he pauses and points up with one finger, "for an assist, and let you go."

"And the 'someone else'?"

He laughs.

"That would be _this_ Mohini. The one that knows what she wants, and is prepared to go after it. I knew in my heart that she'd eventually get the other one straight – I just had to be patient."

"That's why…"

"I never filed for divorce, silly woman," he says, finishing my sentence.

I reach up, wipe my cheeks, and Scott leans in and gives me the most passionate kiss I've ever had – period. I'm pretty sure my heart skips a number of beats.

"I love you, Mohini Banjaree – I always have."

"My last name is _Pickett_," I say, leaning over and hugging _my husband_ as tightly as my arms will let me. Once he lets me go, I smile and ask, "So… what do we do now?"

"What does Mohini want to do?"

I sit quietly for a moment, thinking. What _do_ I want to do?

"Remember what you told me… about you, Ray, and Raul, and why you gave up music?"

"We haven't given it up, Mo…"

"I know, I know. Bad choice of words. I meant about finding things you are better at than music?"

"Yep."

"I've done the same thing… I think."

"Mohini Pickett – you may find something else you are really good at, but you will _never_ be better at _anything, _than you are at making music, and entertaining people. It's what you – and the rest them too, for that matter – are, and always will be, _best at_."

He again wipes my tears, grinning at me the whole time.

"But, according to Ted and Jim – you _damn sure_ know how to stage a festival…"

"You talked to them?"

"Uh-huh. Seems you've been offered a job a well," he replies, squeezing my hand.

"I don't know what to do, Scott. How do I decide between you and a job?"

"And you can't have both because…"

"Scott, you know me well enough to realize that if I do this – if I take this job – it will consume my entire life for a while. How is that fair to you?"

"Mo… do you love me. I mean, honest to God, love me?"

"Until I saw you standing there, at the bottom of those stairs, I wouldn't have known how to answer that. Now, my heart says it a completely absurd question."

The truth is, I've always known the answer. All the way back to high school. Scott is who I'm _supposed_ to be with. He's always been my _soul mate_.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The day you bumped into to me, three years ago. Why were you in LA?"

He laughs.

"I was looking for you, doofus. What the heck do you think I was doing?"

"You came to find me?"

"It's not hard to find _Lemonade Mouth_, you know. Just follow the crowd in whatever city they're in. I took the job I was on, from someone else, so I'd have an excuse, for being there. I knew what hotel you were in and… my heart was… well…"

I put a finger on his lips, and he goes silent. Then I kiss him.

"In your heart, Scott Pickett, do _you_ believe we can make this work?"

"A better question is, do _you_ want to try? You seem hesitant. I don't want you to feel like you have to do it. We can file the paperwork you know… if that's what you think is best."

"We – _you and I_ – are destined to be together, Scott. My heart has been telling me that since high school. And, yes… I do love you. I always have. It just that… well… what if…"

The moment the words leave my lips, I see Sally's face staring back at me, and the conversation we had behind the studio, flashes through my mind. In a moment of perfect clarity, I understand… _all of it_.

I turn and look at Scott, and what I see in his eyes tells me that yes, this _is_ going to work. Between the two of us, we will make it work!

"Come on," I blurt out, jumping to my feet. "I need to go make sure this mess gets cleaned up the way it's supposed to. After all, I _am_ 'in charge'."

Without a word, Scott is up, and holding my hand, as we hurry back to the stage area. As we cross the damp grass, I remember what I told Sally, only a week ago…

_'Hear only the voices cheering you…'_


	31. Chapter 29

**_twenty-nine_**

It's a beautiful summer day, on the Isle of Man, and the four of us are wandering around, watching the crew clean up the festival site. In a matter of a few hours, no one will ever know the last two days happened – which is why the locals give total support to the festival each year.

As the others head toward the partially disassembled stage, I drop onto the grass. When my husband turns to look at me, I wave him off, and he continues to follow the others.

It's a strange and bizarre bond the five of us share – and probably always will. I think back to what Wendell said at breakfast, six weeks ago…

_'I believe in my heart, that none of us will ever truly be ready for it to end.'_

…and I know he's right. Although we're traveling our own paths now, just as we've done for over seventeen years, every so often, when 'the time comes', the five of us step up, and do what we do best. As long as there are people who want to listen, _Lemonade Mouth_ will make music, and entertain people.

I'm watching Wen, Stella, and Charlie talking to Mo, when I feel a presence behind me.

"Hey, Mrs. Gifford!" Scott says, as he sits down next to me.

"Hey Scott. How'd it go last night?"

"Left to be seen. My heart is saying we'll recover. I think Mo feels it too."

I lean over and hug him.

"Thanks… from the depths of my soul, Olivia."

"Destiny, Scott. Can't fight it," I reply, feeling my stomach once again heave.

"Hey! You okay?"

I grin, glance at the others, and then turn back to Scott.

"Pregnant…"

"Oh how cool! How far along?"

"Barely two months. You need to keep that to yourself for now."

"Okay," he replies with a laugh, "you're the one who's miserable."

When I again look toward the stage, I see Melissa and Bailey running toward us. Once they reach us, they drop to their knees, huffing and puffing.

"Aunt Olivia," Bailey gets out between breaths, "I wanted to thank you…"

"For what?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"For helping my mum," Melissa says, also huffing and puffing, "get her dad, to understand… about the band…"

"Oh, Bailey," I say, laughing, "Your dad will be just fine. It wasn't about the band – it's about his daughter being smart enough to understand this world. Now, he knows you do, and knows he can trust you."

"Well… thanks anyhow!" Bailey says, leaning over, and hugging me.

The two of them jump up, and Melissa says, "They're actually letting us help put stuff away! Cool huh?" Then they turn, and run right back down the hill, and disappear into the crowd around the stage.

"Pretty damn cool," Scott says, making me smile. I hold out a fist, he gives me a gentle 'bump', we both laugh, and then sit quietly, letting the morning sun beat down on us.

It only takes a couple of minutes before I again feel a presence behind me.

"Hey, Olivia," I hear from a female voice.

Scott and I turn together, to find Misty and Ariel walking up.

"Good morning, ladies," Scott says.

"Hi guys!"

"We're going to the airport – Jimmy got us a helicopter ride to Birmingham. We're flying home from there."

"Heck, I was totally surprised you even turned up," I reply.

_"I told you… didn't I?"_ Ariel says, stone faced, and almost glaring.

I break up laughing, knowing exactly what she means.

"Yes, Ariel, you damn sure did!"

"Can we talk to you for a minute, before we go?" Misty asks.

When I see Ariel glance at Scott, I catch on.

"Mr. Pickett…" I say, in a joking manner.

"Yeah, yeah… run the guy off… I get it," he says, laughing and getting up. "I'll say bye before I leave…"

"Before _you and your wife_ leave…" I retort, making him laugh.

He heads down toward the stage, and once he's out of ear-shot, the girls sit down.

"We need to tell you something," Ariel says, "and we want you to hear it from us – face to face."

"It's what we came to tell you back at the house, before all this," Misty waves her hand, indicating the festival, "started."

"Okay… so tell."

They glance at each other, Misty takes a deep breath, and again makes eye contact with me.

"We're done…"

"Seriously?" I blurt out.

"Well," Ariel offers, "after seven years, three CDs, and three tours, we're sorta losing interest… if that makes sense."

"We've decided we need to try and find our real lives… to see if maybe, we can be… well… normal," Misty adds.

"Oh how totally cool!"

"That's it?" Ariel blurts out, looking totally confused.

"So what? You expected I'd try to talk you out of it?"

"Well…" Misty mumbles, also looking confused.

"How many times has _Lemonade Mouth_ faded away over the years?"

The two of them instantly understand – their faces give them away.

"All I will ask of you – _of all six of you_ – is that you tell the world you're 'taking a break'. Don't say 'quit'."

When they look at me quizzically, I laugh.

"When _we_ did that – right after the _Journeys End_ tour – we almost messed up. A lot of our fans were both crushed and angry…"

I can tell they're processing what I'm saying by the intense look of concentration on their faces.

"We got really lucky. Don't make our mistake guys – _don't alienate your fans_. When you talk to the press, tell them this break is about finding yourselves – not that 'you're done'. Your true fans will understand, and will wait patiently."

"But… what if we decide…" Ariel starts to say, just before I interrupt her with a _real_ laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asks, as they both look at me as if I've lost my mind.

"You guys are! You really think it's over, don 't you?"

Stunned silence. And yes, I'm having way too much fun with them.

"You want me to tell you how it will play out?"

"Uh-huh," they say at the same time.

"You're going let life, and music, take you where they want to. And, at some point in the future, the urge will strike you – maybe one or two of you or maybe all of you at the same time – and before you know it, you'll be _making music again_. It's part of who you guys – _all damn six of you_ – are!"

They smile at me, as the realization of what I said, sinks in. Then, one at a time, they lean over and hug me.

"And just for the record, the six of you will _never_ be normal…"

They laugh, and relax a little.

"Now, what did Terri say when you told her?"

"Pretty much the same thing you did," Ariel offers.

"'_You not quitting, you're taking a break,'"_ Misty says, mimicking Terri, which make all of us laugh.

"It's all about the music, ladies. Did you honor all your obligations?"

"Uh-huh. We even gave her some songs we finished and some we were working on, but sorta lost interest in. We told her she could do whatever with them…"

"What's the new plan for the members of _Ransom_ then?"

When Ariel looks at me funny, I laugh.

"What?"

"Well… if we're done for a while, we aren't technically _Ransom_ anymore… are we?"

"Are the five of us, still _Lemonade Mouth_?" I shoot back, as a challenge.

Misty smiles, and wipes what are apparently a few tears, off her cheeks.

"Point made," she replies.

"So?"

"Actually, we've decided to go back to school," Misty says, "before we're the oldest ones there."

"Awesome! Back home?"

"Well… not all of us." Ariel says, smiling.

"Quit with the suspense already!"

"Martin and I are going to University of Kansas," Misty says. "We've already been admitted for fall."

"Vanessa has been invited to attend the School of Music, at the University of Leeds – right here in England," says Ariel.

"Wow! How cool is _that_? And you, Ariel?"

"Rhyan and I are going to be at UNM…"

I laugh – I can't help it.

"And I bet I know why…"

The cute little smirks on their faces, tell me I'm right.

"You can't tell your husband yet, but Rhyan asked her to marry him…" Misty says.

I get the coolest rush, the moment she says it.

"Rhyan wants to talk to her dad, before they tell anyone," Ariel adds.

"So… that leaves Joshua."

"This is the weird part…" Misty says, glancing at Ariel.

"And?"

"He says he has a plan, but he won't tell us what it is."

"Well crap, more suspense," I retort.

"We were kinda hoping you could find out…" Misty says, as the two of them start laughing.

About that time, Jimmy walks up from the parking lot.

"If you girls still want a ride, it's time to go."

I stand up, and the girls do the same. We do hugs, and as they are walking off with Jimmy, I yell at them.

"_You better never forget…!"_

"Like that could even happen?" Misty yells back, laughing.

They pile into Jimmy's police car, and disappear down the dirt road.

I take a deep breath, reach down and pick up my notebook. As I glance at it, a million emotions flood into me. My heart and mind are so full of amazing thoughts and ideas, I know it's time for me to write. What my _band mates_ do with the results, is up to them…

Yeah… I'm pretty sure the five of us know it's time again.

_Such is the life of Lemonade Mouth…_


	32. Chapter 30

_**thirty**_

So, just like last time, it seems it's up to me to tell you how it ends… this time.

Olivia and I are actually sitting here, watching Georgia get married – in the exact same spot our father married Sydney. Joshua is the Best Man, and as strange as it was, for some reason, Georgia really wanted Stella to be her Maid of Honor. She has two of her friends as Bridesmaids, and asked Misty to be one as well. It's a very small, and private, ceremony, with only the families present.

I think it's awesome, and of course, my wife is crying like a baby.

Speaking of babies…

Olivia was three months along, before anyone figured out she's pregnant again. Now at sixteen weeks, her tummy is pretty much huge, and I'm getting excited again.

So… _Ransom_.

Rhyan has started at UNM. My dad got him a job with one of his contractors, and he loves being outside. He's shooting for an engineering degree, and we like to tease him relentlessly about the fact Georgia has already graduated…

Ariel has started her classes as well. While still undecided about her major, we find it interesting she's lost herself in a bunch of drama classes. Heck, who knows where that will lead her?

Misty and Martin have started talking about marriage as well. So far, they keep insisting, "We're just talking about it!" They too, are settling into college life, and aren't in any rush to figure out majors.

Vanessa missed the wedding. She had to be at University of Leeds, a week before. She felt really bad, and kept apologizing to Rhyan and Georgia, who finally told her to hush, and get on with her life. She swaps text messages with Olivia and Stella daily, asking a million questions with each one. She's one that truly lives for music.

The other one is Joshua. Yeah, Olivia did, in a roundabout fashion, figure out what he was up to. Terri – who ended up with Richard's job when he retired – gave Josh a job at the label, with the stipulation he take and complete a bunch of classes at UCLA. Seems Josh's dream is to find his way into the creative part of the recording industry. Terri says he's so driven, it won't surprise her the day he starts his own label. She even confided in Charlie, telling him she actually expects it to happen.

_Lemonade Mouth_… that annoying band that just won't seem to go away.

We've been writing again – although we haven't told anyone yet. I put down notes, send it on to Stella, who adds some, and sends it Mo. Mo tinkers with it a bit, and sends it to Charlie for the percussion parts. We go through the process ten… eleven… twelve times, until we feel we have something workable, and then we give it to Olivia, for the lyrics. On a couple of occasions, Olivia came up with lyrics first – and the four of us took our time forming the melodies. So far, the five completed songs we have, are pretty dang awesome. Just ask Bailey and Melissa. We've agreed that once we have enough for a record, we're going to meet at Discovery Studios, and record. The cool thing is, even Charlie is excited about it.

For the five of us, this is where we always hoped to be – able to record when we want to, and what we want to. Not because of contracts, or expectations, but simply because _we love music_. If the label wants to market what we give them, that's even better.

I know in my heart that the next _Lemonade Mouth_ record, will the best one we've ever created, simply because we're doing it for ourselves. Olivia even suggested creating one song that Melissa and Bailey can contribute to. Charlie and Stella love the idea.

The big question. Are we actually going to tour again?

_No comment._

From any of us.

It's like Olivia told Misty and Ariel, the day after the festival – we intend to 'let life, and music, take us where they want to'.

So, there you go – the current status of _Lemonade Mouth_ and _Ransom_. As life progresses, we'll let you know where it – and the music – take us.

So for now…

Oh wait.

My wife, who has been reading over my shoulder, just pointed out that I sorta forgot some pretty important people… who have actually become part of this ongoing story.

The little band that could… or actually, _that did! _

_Saturday Afternoon_

The videos went viral, just as we expected they would. Their performance of _All About The Music_ got half a million hits, in twelve hours. By 9:00 the next morning, the hotel was inundated by a zillion agents, and labels, all wanting to sign them. It pretty much freaked them all out. They ended up hiding in one room together, until Stella found out about it, and took charge. She went to the lobby and told everyone there, the band would be making an announcement outside the hotel shortly, and that she expected civil behavior.

An hour later, the shy, timid, five-foot-tall lead singer, who two weeks earlier, had been scared to death, became their spokesman. Standing at a make shift podium the hotel set up, flanked by Jimmy, Ted, and two other officers, Sally addressed the crowd.

"We want to thank all off you," she said, without the use of a mic, as we all stood watching, "for your belief in us. The fact of the matter is, this isn't our path. None of us has any desire to be pop stars. We do love music, and can't imagine our lives without it, but we only did this, because someone close to us felt we needed a chance to explore our abilities."

The other four, all stepped up close to her and laid their hands on her shoulders.

"It started last night, on a stage in a field, on the Isle of Man. It ends today, right here. We're all going back to our lives. We hope all of you will understand, and respect that decision. Thanks for listening."

The five of them turned and went back into the hotel, and we stood watching the stunned response of the press, the agents, and a number of label execs.

To be honest with you, it was _totally freaking AWESOME!_

Four hours later, Jimmy put them in a helicopter, and sent them to the airport in Birmingham, for their flight home. To ensure no one would mess with them, he sent an officer with them, and called in a favor from the Chief in Birmingham. Twenty-one hours later, their parents picked them up at the airport in Albuquerque.

And yeah, the five of them are celebrities at home.

The internet buzzed about them for about a month, with a lot of fans saying they too, thought what they did was incredible. Once their lives settled down, Charlie called them and asked if they would at least make a clean recording of _All About The Music. _They were all hesitant, still very concerned about what might happen after the fact, if they did. Bailey came up with a totally phenomenal idea, and solved the problem for them. The really amusing part is, she didn't even ask the 'grown-ups' – she just called Sally.

Three weeks later, after ten or twelve tries, they created the most awesomely perfect master there will ever be. The first time Charlie played it back, it brought Vicki and Terri – who they invited to come listen – to tears.

Then, based on Bailey's idea, and without any warning to the music world, it appeared on the homepage of Discovery Studios, with a button under it that said, _**'Free Download'**. _

Once word spread, the traffic took the studio's website down, not once, but three times in a day and a half. Once Terri heard about the site crash – which didn't take long – she quickly offered to put it on the label's site as well, which can handle far more traffic.

Seventy-two hours later – 1,720,698 downloads just from the label's site. Within days, there were hundreds of _Saturday Afternoon_ fan sites, all over the internet, with multitudes of fans pleading for them to record more songs.

Needless to say, the kids were completely overwhelmed.

So, although they are still staying out of the limelight, and are trying to live normal lives, Stella and Charlie have at least gotten them to agree to _talk about_ making a record, and the members of _Ransom_ have even offered to help.

Who knows? Stranger things have definitely happened…

One is called _Ransom_…

And the other one is called…

_Lemonade Mouth._


	33. epilogue

**_epilogue_**

I'm sitting at the piano in the practice room, explaining scale degrees to my newest sophomore class, who are all diligently watching. There are a number of other students in the room, each working on independent projects.

In the middle of a sentence, I hear the door to the room open, and all the kids next to me, look to see who it is.

"It's Mrs. Gifford…" one of them mumbles.

A bit shocked that my five-month pregnant wife would turn up in one of my classes, in the middle of the day, I quickly turn and look in her direction. The moment I see her face, I almost panic, immediately jump up from the piano, and meet her halfway across the room..

"Olivia… what's wrong?"

There are tears cascading down her cheeks, and she's pretty much sobbing. One of the kids near the door, bolts into the hall, headed I'm sure for either the nurse or the principle. Olivia stops in front of me, and holds out a sheet of paper to me.

"I'm sorry, Wendell… I swear to God I am. I didn't know… I swear, I had no idea..."

Ignoring what's in her hand, I grab her, wrap my arms around her, and gently squeeze.

"Come on girl… it can't be that bad. Take a few breaths."

At this point all the kids in the room have crowded around us, and are watching silently. Olivia pushes back from me, and looks me right in the eyes.

"You need to look at this," she again holds out the page, "before you say that."

I wipe her cheeks, then smile and take the page from her.

It's an ultrasound sonogram of…

"_NO FREAKIN WAY!"_ I scream without warning, scaring the crap out of all the kids.

I drop the page, as I too burst into tears, and grinning like big kid, again hug my wife, as tightly as I dare. We stand silently, both crying, as the kids try to figure out what the heck is going on.

One of the seniors in the room, picks up the page from the floor, looks at it, and just as Mrs. Marshall _and_ the school nurse burst into the room at a dead run, she yells even louder than I did…

"_**TWINS! Mr. and Mrs. Gifford are having TWINS!"**_

So… I have to ask…

_How much more bizarre can our lives get? _

_Is that even possible? _


End file.
